High School Dramas
by sexehbunneh
Summary: Sequel to All Grown Up. She's back in her hometown with new parents and new life. No one knows her but she knows them. She then once again falls for TJ. As soon as she does her past springs up with her, but can she hide her true identity?
1. Chapter 1: Back!

**(A/N) Okay guys, the sequel to All Grown Up is here. Readers who haven't read All Grown Up, it would make a lot of sense if you did, thanks for reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Recess series

_**Chapter 1. Back**_

_Ashley's POV_

"EXPELLED!"My mother shouted at me. I shrugged.

She wasn't even my real mother neither was my father. My real ones died in a car crash so I'm adopted.

It's been years since I've left third street middle school ever since the incident but I'm fine now, I think. When I left, I changed my style every time I went to a school. My first time moving to a new school, I was known as a loner. I stayed in that school for some time till Joey went to prison. We then moved again. In the next school I decided to go all girlie, I made lots of friends but they weren't like true friends. I moved again after my parents died and I went to a different school were everyone took pity on me. Then I was adopted and went to high school were I got a fake nose pierce and acted like a punk as a way of getting over my real parents death. I now went by my first name, Ashley and my new last name was Jones.

"Don't shrug at me!" she shouted. "Right, we're going to have to move and get you to a new school because there's none round this area!"She complained. I rolled my eyes. She then looked around in magazines.  
>"Here!"She yelled I ran over to her and Dad. "And look, you can go to school at third street high school."I then became a stiff. WHAT!<p>

...

The car stopped and I saw my house for the first time, or was it? I lived on this block before. That's when I realized, that my old house was next neighbour to our neighbour so that means the other house beside ours was...TJ's!

_TJ's POV_

"TJ?"Mum yelled coming up the stairs. I chocked on the cigarette I had in my mouth and stomped it in the ash try before hiding it under my bed. The door then opened.  
>"TJ, our new neighbours have moved in."She smiled.<p>

"So?"I didn't care if it was my grandma that moved in. I just don't care any more.

"Well, do you not want to go say hi?"

"Why should I?"  
>Mum put her hands on her hips. "Okay, just know that I'm inviting them to dinner."She turned to leaved the room. "Oh, they have a daughter named Ashley! She's your age and will be starting your school tomorrow."Mum then left and shut the door.<p>

An Ashley! Not another one!

_Ashley's POV_

I was nervous. This was probably the way I was going to be. Not because it's a new school, new style but because everyone I knew went there. We then left the house. This was TJ's house. I wore a black jacket with black three quarter lengths, trainers and white ankle socks. I let my long black hair fall to my hips.

We rang the door bell and it opened with Mrs. Detweiler.

"Welcome."She smiled. "Come on in."  
>I walked through the door. I remember this place too well. How I use to run up them stairs, how a use to run in this house. I smiled at the memories going through my head.<br>"Hello, you must be Ashley, nice to meet you."She held out her hand, problem is, she's already met me, but I don't tell her that. I just shake her hand.

"Ah, TJ, there you are! Come say hello!" I went cold as I felt a chill in the air when she said his name. I turned my head to see a boy standing, leaning on the staircase. Baggy jeans with a black hoody and red cap on backwards. He stared at me coldly. He was white as a ghost and looked like he's never had any sleep in days.

"Hello TJ."My mum and dad smiled.

"Whatever."He replied.  
>"TJ!"Shouted his Mum. "Sorry for his rudeness. Just some things happened a couple of years ago and he's not able to get over it."<p>

I looked up at him and blushed and when he stared back I quickly looked down at my hands and started to fidget.

_TJ's POV_

She was an odd person. Every time I looked at her, she blushed or just fidgeted with her fingers and hands. She was really annoying, different and weird from all the other Ashley's I knew. She was shy and dressed not like a slut but a very shy person does.

"Why don't use go up to you're room?"My mother suggested. I gave her a glare like, no way will she come up stairs to my room. My mother glared back like, do it, NOW! I sighed and got up out of the table and she followed holding her hands and acting very nervous. I rolled my eyes. Whatever the hells her problem.

_Ashley's POV_

I stood in his room looking around seeing how everything changed, like all his comics replaced with naked girls on motorbikes.

"Want one?"He asked as I jumped round to face him. He held out a cigarette to me.

"em...No thanks."I blushed.  
>He rolled his eyes. "Goody-goody."<br>I jerked at that bit. Is this really TJ?

He turned and looked at me. "What?"He asked.  
>I shrunk back down. TJ was kinder than this person. Who was this person? He's not TJ! TJ was kind, sweet, polite and everything I loved...still love.<p>

I remember the last couple of nights after the dance and when I moved. I cried after the dance because I was so embarrassed but when I left I cried for TJ. I longed for him to have his arms around me, I longed to see him again. Now I have, and I long to see the old TJ.

"What's school like here?" I asked almost a whisper.  
>"You won't survive."He answered.<p>

"W-what!"I shrieked.

But then he looked at me again with his blue eyes. How I've dreamed about those eyes so many times.

_TJ's POV_

I stared from her foot to head. He perfect body with large features. Her curves were so beautiful. Probably fake like Gretchen had. She had beautiful raven black hair that reached her hips. I then looked at her innocent face where I lay eyes on those chocolate eyes. I've seen them before. But where? They sparkled in the light. She was beautiful. Maybe she could survive. And with her cute act down, she could totally make the guys fall for her.

"Never mind."I said and rolled over annoyed with her already.

"TJ! Ashley! Time to go!"I heard my mum yelled.  
>I sighed and got up and walked to the door in which she blocked. She jumped to the side to let me by and she followed me down the stairs.<p>

"Well, bye TJ, Ashley will see you at school!"Mrs. Jones smiled.

They then left.

"TJ, she's a nice young girl, don't upset her with your attitude problems. I want you to take care of her. She looks like she's very shy and helpless and will need your help for her to settle down."  
>"WHAT!"I yelled already bored with that girl but now I'm her babysitter! This can not be happening!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends

**(A/N) I'm excited about this story so I've posted this one too soon and probably be updating a lot so :D And Vicki I'll explain later and the reason why he doesn't recognise her is because of her long hair is covering everything up apart from her eyes**

_Ashley's POV_

I walk down the old street. I knew my way but they insisted TJ to walk with me cause I was new (not really.) It felt awkward. I knew him but he didn't know me. It felt weird in every possible way.  
>There was an awkward silence between us. When we got on the bus, TJ sat half way. I sat in front of him feeling shy and nervous as people I knew came hoping on, look at me and sat away from me. If only they knew who I was.<p>

When we arrived TJ didn't wait by the gate for the others like usual. Maybe they had a new meet up place.  
>"So..."I began fiddling with my fingers. TJ looked at me. "Where's your friends?"I asked.<p>

He sneered at me. "I have none and I don't need any."He said.  
>I felt confused. Gretchen! Gus! Mikey! Even Vince! They weren't friends! Impossible! I mean we were so tight! Even I forgave Gretchen in the years.<p>

I sighed.  
>"What!"TJ shouted at me. I just looked down at my feet.<br>"Whatever."Was all TJ could say. I stopped and put my hand on my heart. Why was he so mean? It hurt to see him like this.  
>"Well, are you coming or what?"TJ asked. I then started to walk.<p>

People kept staring at me and TJ and smiled. I blushed and kept looking down.  
>"Here's the office now leave me be in peace and if you tell our parents I'm killing you!"<p>

I nodded nervously and went into the office. Menlo was there filing papers.  
>"em...hello?"I asked really nervous.<p>

He looked up. "Yes? I'm very busy as you can see so if you don't mind..."He began before I cut him off.

"em...I'm new."I said.

He nodded and got me my timetable, my teachers lists, room names, a map and so on.

"Now, you have to get this signed by all the teachers to say you've been to their classes and that they know you and register you."  
>"Thank-you."I smiled.<p>

"The other Ashley's are outside if you're looking for them."Menlo said. I looked outside to see The Ashley's flirting with the jocks. I felt so much hate that I wanted to rip their heads off, but not on the first day. They'll wonder why and want the truth then they'll know I'm Spinelli!

"Em...no, I'm fine, I'd just like help finding my way round school though!"I smiled.

Menlo blushed and stared from me top to bottom.

I jumped knowing what he was checking me out.

"I-I-I-I sh-should g-go now!"I said nervously and I ran out the doors.

Here I faced a lot of problems. Every kid in the school stared at me as I walked past them. I felt so small, even you know I really was. Probably the smallest kid in school, apart from Gus. Now he was very small. I kept walking till I bumped into a guy and dropped all my books.  
>I bent down and picked them up. The boy was huge. He turned and laughed.<br>"New girl alert!"He shouted. I looked at him with pleading in my eyes. But he didn't look into my eyes, he just smiled.

"Hey!"He yelled making me jump. "You didn't say sorry to me!"He ordered.  
>Usually I'd hit him one but I decided not to.<p>

"I-I'm sorry!"I said before going back picking up my books.  
>"You didn't mean that!"He shouted and as I got up he pushed me down making me drop my books again. I glared at him giving him a death stare. I was about to jump at him when,<p>

"Hey, Gus! She's only a new girl!"I turned to see an even bigger guy. They both had blonde hair.

That's when I realized he said Gus! I turned to the mean guy, Gus! My mouth dropped. I remembered a small boy with glasses who was kind but when it came to it he had a lot of confidence.

I was shocked! He grew into a jerk! Why!

"Bug off Mikey!" Gus said walking away with a blonde girl linked to his arms. I wonder what happened to Theresa? Maybe she was starting High after this year.

"Don't worry little girl."Mikey smiled holding out his hand. I grabbed it.  
>"Thank-you."I smiled.<p>

"My pleasure helping a beautiful girl like you."He smiled.

Mikey, stayed the same. I loved him! Thank-you for staying the same! Kind, generous, caring, loving, it all.

_Mikey's POV_

It felt like I knew her. Her brown eyes said something to me like, Remember me, I remember you. But it could just be my imagination. But her eyes, were so familiar. Very familiar.

She then smiled.

"Th-thanks you."She blushed. She was so cute. Was it normal to find a girl this cute?

"Let me show you round and meet the most important people here in the school." I said kindly.

_Ashley's POV_

I walked with Mikey.

"So that was Gus, he's the coolest guy here. He owns this joint or so he thinks."Mikey said rolling his eyes.  
>We then walked to the gym to see a boy jump and put a ball through the hoop.<p>

"That's Vince. He's the sportiest guy in school."  
>VINCE! He hadn't changed either. Still sporty as ever.<p>

"Hey! Look, it's Blumberg!" shouted another boy on the team.

"Who's that?"I asked as people came walking over.  
>"That's Lawson."<br>LAWSON! Still horrible but yet Vince is playing with him.

The basket ball team came over.

"What you want, **Mikey**!"They asked in a horrible voice.

"Nothing my fellow pupils,"Mikey smiled kindly.  
>They sneered at him. "Whatever gay boy!"They rudely commented.<p>

Mikey looked upset but tried not to show it.

"Go away Mikey, let us train in peace." Vince said walking up to us.

I was shocked. Everyone was mean to Mikey and he hasn't done anything! I still remembered dancing with Mikey and how happy he was.

"I was letting use practice in peace, I was showing this new girl around the joint."Mikey explained pointing to me. They team all turned their heads and stared at me. I smiled.

"She's a bit small, what years she in?"Vince asked.  
>"Well..."I said looking at my timetable and passed it to Mikey. He smiled.<br>"She's in our year Vince."He then passed it back and I smiled again.

"Yo, girl, why you hanging out with this guy?"Lawson asked.  
>"B-because..."I began.<p>

"He's gay!"  
>I looked at Mikey and he then began to look sad and his face went red. I then looked at Vince to see what he'd do. Nothing! I then looked at Lawson. How he made me angry.<p>

"So?"I asked.  
>"SO! He's gay! Why do you want to be with him!"Lawson shouted.<br>"Yeah!"The team said agreeing. I shot a glare at them. This place really can make me my old self.  
>"You listen here!" I shouted. "He's a human being like you, me him, him and him! He deserves love, peace and respect like we all do!"I shouted.<br>"Why are you standing by him, are you a les?"He asked raising an eyebrow bending down to my size till he was face to face with me.

That did it. I lifted my fists and punched Lawson in the eye and he went flying back.  
>"I'm not. But Mikey is my friend."I said. I then grabbed Mikey's arm and walked out with him, everyone, including Mikey, were stunned and shocked.<p>

_Vince's POV_

The girl had attitude. She was shy and timmid but when someone picked on those she liked, she would stand up for them even if that lead to violence. Amazing!  
>I turned to see Lawson on the ground.<br>"I-I don't believe it! That bitch just punched me!"He gasped. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Let's just play."<p>

_Ashley's POV_

"Thanks back there."Mikey smiled at me.  
>"He wasn't being fair. He needed to be taught a lesson."I smiled back. "So are you really gay?"<p>

I was curious. I wanted to know everything I missed.

"Well, no actually. You see, people think I'm gay and won't listen or won't believe me when I say I'm not!"  
>I felt sorry for Mikey. It seems he's been through a tough time but I had an even worse time. But it wasn't even about me, the point is Mikey's suffering inside.<p>

"Well I believe you."I smiled. He looked and smiled and gratefully.

We went to the science labs. In there was a girl with red hair in a bun with braces and glasses. She wore a pink top with a grey skirt and pink pumps.

"That's Gretchen, she's the smartest person in the school."Mikey smiled at her longingly. I couldn't believe that my own friend was crushing on my other friend. I looked at Gretchen and smiled at her.

She turned to see us smiling. She smiled back.  
>"Hey Mikey, who's this?"She asked kindly.<p>

"This is..."Mikey began. "if you think about you never told me your name."We three then laughed.

How I missed this. Just laughing with my true and only friends.

"It's Ashley. Ashley Jones."I smiled.

The others looked at me and gasped. "An Ashley!"

They then looked at me head to toe. "She doesn't look like one!"Gretchen pointed out.  
>"Maybe because though my names Ashley, I'm not like the others."I explained myself so they don't dump me with the Ashley's. If I ever got as close as them I'd rip their heads off.<p>

"That's a relief."Mikey said dramatically like usual.  
>"Yes, I have to agree. There's something about those girls that aren't normal!"Gretchen said. I could tell she was thinking back on them and their annoying and horrible plans before snapping out of it and shivering.<p>

"Well, better get a move on."Mikey said.  
>"Yes, I have to be done with this experiment today."Gretchen said running back to her experiment. Mikey and me went outside where all the dumpsters were. There stood a boy with a cigarette. I knew who it was. It was TJ.<p>

"TJ?"I questioned. Mikey turned and looked at me.  
>"You know him?"Mikey asked confused.<br>"Yeah, he's my next door neighbour. I...uh...met him yesterday with the family."I smiled. "He's suppose to be looking after me today."  
>TJ looked up to see us.<p>

"Ashley, he's known as the scariest guy in school and the one we should all avoid!"Mikey pointed out. I looked at him. TJ? Scary? No way! Impossible. He's...sweet. I thought before I was lost in his so-called-monster-eyes. But I could tell they were gentle but were filled with pain.


	3. Chapter 3: Photo

**(A/N) Three chapters all in one day, I'm on fire! Hope ya enjoy!**

_Ashley's POV_

Next day I walked to class giving my usual routine, give form, take form, wait for my seat. But this time, I was in maths. I hated maths.

"Okay, Ashley, you're seat's right at the back beside him."She said pointing way out back. I followed her finger. It pointed to TJ. He looked at me, sighed and banged his head on the table numerously. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help to add a little giggle in there.

I sat beside him and as the class went on I found myself staring outside.

"Okay, class let's do this project!" The teacher said excitedly. This woke TJ up from his sleep and me from daydreaming.  
>TJ yawned. "So what we doing?"He asked.<p>

"No idea."I replied.  
>"What!"He asked shocked.<br>"I don't know, I wasn't listening. I would ask you but you were sleeping."  
>TJ looked at me like was my head right. I just shrugged. I then looked at what ever one else was doing.<br>I then caught on. We were doing what will we need maths for in the future.

"Okay from what I can tell is what we need maths for in the future."I told TJ.

"Right, well what do we need maths for?"He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, to count?"I asked stupidly. He laughed. "Good one."  
>We then worked together. Even if the things we wrote down were stupid, random or nothing to do with maths we wrote it down. When we presented it to the class we got a D. But I didn't really care. Neither did TJ.<p>

After that day was Spanish. TJ also had Spanish with me. But I sat beside beside the former upside-down-girl.

I fell asleep as usual in Spanish and woke with the teacher shouting. Nothing changed there. I heard a chuckle and looked behind me to find TJ smirking.

Weeks passed and I settled in. TJ gotten use to me and I was friends with Mikey and Gretchen once again.

_TJ's POV_

I heard a knock on the door but left it for my mom to answer.

"Why hello Ashley, dear."I heard my mom say from downstairs. I sighed and threw my cigarette in the ash tray and hid it under my bed.

"TJ!" My mom shouted as I reached the staircase.  
>"Oh there you are. Ashley's parents are out for a couple of hours and she's here with us."My mom smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Why don't you go on up, sweetie?"Mom said to Ashley giving her a little push.

Ashley then came with me to my room.

_Ashley's POV_

TJ went into the bathroom and I looked around in his room. His books, his old memories. That's when I came across a shelf.

The shelf had a photo on it of the gang. Then the rest of the photo's was TJ and me dating, TJ and me starting Middle School, TJ and me at the end of and beginning of each grade. I then came across TJ and me in kindergarten. Beside the photo I found the Mr. Monk Monk I got him. I still had mine he gave me but it was in bits. I still couldn't believe he had his. I lifted it up and hugged it remembering it all. I then picked up the photo of us in kindergarten. Oh how I remember this. I had a doll I carried everywhere before dumping it for a mud fight with TJ. Man, those were the days. I grinned with a little laugh.

"What you doing!"I heard a voice behind me. I twirled round to see TJ staring at me ready to kill me.

"I...uh..."I set his things down.  
>"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM THINGS!" he yelled.<p>

I jumped and ran out of his road as he looked at his things one more time.

_TJ's POV_

She had no right touching my things of Spinelli and me. I walked over to her, rage burning my eyes. She jumped and tried to back off but I grabbed her hand and slammed her up against the wall and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes.

She looked so innocent and pure. She was just beautiful. Even if she was small it added to her cuteness that I couldn't help but love. I've only known her for a weeks but already I feel like I'm falling for her...No! Mustn't! Spinelli's the only one for me! Not her!

I let her go and wiped my eyes trying to let go of my furry turning back to the photo's.

_Ashley's POV_

I stared into his deep, blue eyes that had once been green. They were just as gorgeous. I knew the real TJ was burning inside screaming to get up but was trapped with anger and sadness that I alone must have caused him.

He didn't blink and it felt like his eyes were stripping me to my soul knowing who I was. I was waiting for him to confront me.

But then he blinked and let me go, walking back to his photos.

"Her name was Spinelli."He said picking up the photo and looking at it. For the first time I've moved here I saw TJ smile. Sure I saw him smile before but this time he smiled like the old TJ I use to know.

"Well, she was an Ashley too. Ashley Spinelli. But she hated it when she was called Ashley so we just called her Spinelli."He smiled.  
>"You liked her?"I asked heart pumping. I loved how he described me.<p>

"Yeah, she was a crazy bitch to everyone."He smirked.  
>My face fell, "Oh!"I said a a little pissed, shocked and disappointed. So that's how he saw me?<br>"But-"TJ chuckled. "She was a real softy no matter how tough her act was."

I smiled. I wonder what he'd do if he knew I was Spinelli?

"You loved her, didn't you?"I asked.

"She was my first kiss. We were doing an experiment but for some reason it felt more than that."He slammed the photo down. I jumped.  
>He then rushed to me and got me up the wall where he scared me. His demonic eyes piercing my heart, messing with my mind and torturing my body.<p>

"You CAN NOT tell anyone about this. GOT IT!"He yelled.

I nodded. He then let me go. "Did you tell her how you felt?"I asked curiously.

"Well...not exactly! I just asked her to a dance but I never confirmed my feelings...till later on. I only said I love you but I never told her I was crazy for her."

I sighed. TJ, I loved you more than ever. I couldn't sleep or eat without thinking of you.

"I'm sure she felt the same way."I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Horrible memories

**(A/N) Ha, The-Time-Controller I'm a ma'am lol, I would have posted this up with a lot more but I fell asleep cause I did an all nighter and then woke up and fell back to sleep again lol, still tired but if I sleep again the chances of my doing another all nighter is high. Hope you enjoy~xxx**

_Ashley's POV_

I lay in my bed thinking before our friendship took a turn for the worse. I remember all the jokes and cracks Vince and I use to laugh about and the way I use to threaten Gus, I also remember how I danced with Mikey where I was so angry to do it first but then enjoyed it. I then remember when the performance came, I stopped because I was so embarrassed but then danced in it at the last minute. Gretchen being the only girl in the group apart from me of course I liked her! I could talk to her because she was the only girl in the group and I could talk to her about things I couldn't talk to the boys about. But TJ was different. I could talk to him, laugh with him, play with him and most of all, love him.

There was a knock on the door down stairs. My mom answered it.  
>"Hello TJ I expect you're here because your mom's out?"<br>"Yeah, whatever."He said.  
>"Ashley's upstairs if you want her."<br>I didn't really think about this right now.

I loved TJ. Why couldn't I tell him that when I told him years ago, wait never mind that! Why couldn't I tell him I was Spinelli.

I mean a month has passed and I was falling for him to fast all over again. That must be an affect only TJ could have on me.

The door opened and I looked up to see TJ standing there.  
>He then walked over and slumped on a chair.<p>

He then looked around at me room. It was black walls with red carpet and red flames on the walls.  
>"I've never been in your room before but I didn't expect this!"He said looking dazed.<br>He probably would if he knew...god shut-up! If you want him to know tell him!

I shook my head. I'm going insane! And with him in the room!

"What did you expect?"I asked curiously in my light girl tone which I used now a days or they'd know who I was instantly.

"You know, pink, purple, blue, maybe some teddies or stuffed animals with a mirror and make-up table with a huge wardrobe you know?" he asked still looking around like he walked into a paradise.  
>I had to chuckle at this. "Thought you knew me better than that Teeje?"I asked smiling before I realized what I'd done.<p>

I'd lost my cute high pitched voice and went to my normal Spinelli voice. Not only that, I acted like Spinelli calling him Teeje.

TJ stared at me catching on. "What?"  
>I covered my mouth and turned away thinking of an excuse.<br>"Em...sorry!"I began. "Gretchen and Mikey told me about..._her _whenever I saw the pictures. They said that's what she use to say."I smiled hoping that was enough for him to buy. He bought it all right.

"So..."I started.

TJ looked up at me. "Do you have a cigarette?"He asked.  
>I shook my head. "I don't smoke."<br>TJ rolled his eyes, "Goody-goody."He sighed.

I sighed too. I wish he didn't call me that. I sighed and dug into my drawer and lifted the false bottom off where all my drugs, cigarettes, pills and so on were.  
>"Here."I said tossing the packet over to him. He then got up and walked up to my drawer and looked in.<br>"You? Seriously?" He asked shocked.

"I've had my time but I stopped after a while."I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. He then dug through the drawer some more.  
>"Why do you still have it?"He asked looking at the drugs.<p>

"To remind me of the bad times I guess."I answered. "I never got involved with the police mind you!"  
>He dug through it more when he grabbed two things. I didn't care what he took but then when I saw what they were, I was shocked.<p>

It was a condom and an half empty packet of the pill.

I sat up on the bed and I blushed horribly. I've never blushed so much in a long time.

"You ever had it?"He asked curiously looking up at me.  
>What should I say? If I say yes he may think I'm cool or a slutwhore and if I say no he might be happy or think I'm a goody-goody.

But I couldn't lie to him. Not him.

I shook my head. "I'm still a..."I began staring down at my fingers and started to fidget feeling uncomfortable. "I-I'm just not ready."I finally said.

"Then why are these half empty?" He asked showing me the pills.

I blushed. "In case it suddenly happened. Where I came from, people were raped..."I began. "I was once almost raped to tell you the truth. He didn't get very far"I said remembering those dreadful memories.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"I was walking in the street at dark. I came around alley ways were I was suddenly grabbed and pushed to the ground."

TJ looked at me interested for more. I sighed.  
>"Then what happened?" He asked.<p>

"I shouted and cursed at him to let me go."  
>"Wait, wait, wait,wait! You! Curse! No way!"He said not believing me.<br>"Think that was bad you shoulda seen me in my last school before here."I said raising an eyebrow, folding my arms and smiled like the old Spinelli in me did.  
>"So go on!"TJ urged me.<p>

"Well he started to take my short shorts off and under that." I blushed.

"What did you do?"He asked.

"I hit him. I grabbed my high heels that I kicked off from the side and hit the heel into his head. I then zipped up and left the shoes there and ran."  
>"Did he see you?"TJ asked putting his arms on the bed with his head on top of them.<p>

I blushed and nodded. "Tender!" TJ smiled imagining it I could tell. I never head him say that in a long time. I whacked him on the leg. He groaned in pain before, "Did he follow?"

"Yeah, I ran into a block end. When he came I did something I never used in a long time."I smiled looking back to fourth grade and up before I moved.

"What was that?"TJ asked tilting his head to the side.

"My anger."I smiled. "I punched him in the face then kicking him in the stomach before punching him again to the ground."

TJ jumped up excitedly. "Didn't think you had it in ya."

I smiled. Of course I did. I was Spinelli.

"It sorta reminds me of Spinelli..."TJ began as he grinned. I could see him breaking out of his shell. Finally! But he was caught in it now so he'll need support to get out fully.

"Really?"I asked pretending I know nothing of myself.

"Yeah she'd pound guys for just looking at her funny."He then chuckled and I giggled. I guess I really was crazy.

"I would have liked to meet her."I said thinking back to myself all those years ago.

"I think Spinelli maybe would like you."TJ said putting the condom and the pill back in the false bottom box. He then went through drawer again. He brought up anothers two things.

First a tampon to my face. I went bright red and grabbed it from him and clutched it tightly. He chuckled.

The next was a breast pads. I felt my face burn me now. He smirked like a bad cat.

"I knew they were fake. You're so small yet they're so big!"TJ pointed out.

My breasts had gotten really big in the years and I mean really big. I had the biggest in the school. Even the teachers. But I didn't like to show them of so I usually wore jackets and stuff like that.

"N-no! They really are real!"I pointed out blushing madly. I don't know what was worse. Having big breasts or having fake ones.

"I seriously doubt that. So why do you have these?"He asked shoving them to my face.  
>"I-I wasn't always like this when I was younger."I said but of course, he would know that.<p>

_TJ's POV  
><em>

I hated the way she blushed a lot. Her hair usually covered her eyes but sometimes I could see right through the hair but I didn't see everything. Maybe she was hiding something, a zit? A scar? Well whatever it was, I didn't care much.

I looked at the breast pads and her breasts. No way are they real and if they are, no way would she be nearly flat when she was younger.

"That's impossible!"I pointed out. I may not be a girl but I know some things about girls. No, I'm not a pervert.

Her hair covered her whole face.  
>"Hey you okay?"I asked.<p>

I put my hand into her hair and split it in half to show me her face. It was red. Real red. It was almost as red as Spinelli watching the tape of her that the Ashley's put up on The Sweetheart Dance.

"I-I'm fine."Ashley said.

I had to smile at her face. Even you know she was annoying most of the time, she was soooooo damn cute.  
>She noticed.<br>"Why you smiling?"Ashley asked looking ashamed of herself.

"Nothing you need to know."  
>I dumped the pads back into the drawer. I then stared at it when I realized, the false bottom had another false bottom underneath it.<p>

"Hey, what's this?"I asked ready to lift the clasp. Suddenly, with no warning, Ashley slapped my hands.  
>I looked at her confused as my hands struck numb, she was real strong that she lets on to be.<p>

"You're not allowed in there."She said giving me a death glare. She reminded me of the girl from _The Grudge_ the was her hair was. I wasn't scared of that movie but she's really freaking me out right now.

Her eyes looked like she want to snap my neck there and then.

I gulped. Wait, why was I scared of Ashley? No, why was I scared of a girl?

Before I could say something Mrs. Jones shouted downstairs.

"TJ, your mom's home! You can go home now if you want!"

And with that, I walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Move on TJ

**(A/N) I'm having some authors block at the moment, I know how it ends and all the awesome parts but I don't want to rush into it for then the story would be short and crap with no tension involved. Thanks for all the great comments, this story will be better than the last one, trust me. Vicki the comment about TJ being sick saying he liked the rapist seeing her naked was a joke! maybe when I'm done I'll say he said it jokingly and when will she tell him is the whole point in reading this so you pull your hair out shouting, TELL HIM FOR GODS SAKE! lol~enjoy!**

_TJ's POV_

I leaned on the walls beside the dumpsters and started to smoke. I always do it alone. People are to scared to come up to me. I usually just stand here and would think about the old days when the group were together, when Spinelli was here.

I remember all the plans we made, all the pranks we pulled and all the fun we had. Like Principal Prickly and Miss Finster. Gosh, the fun pranks we pulled on them. I remembered the summer before fifth grade started.

How I hated them jerks for trying to take not only our recess away, but our summer holidays. And I remember how our school, pupils, teachers and staff worked together. Probably the best thing ever. It was scary, it was exciting, it was fun and best of all, we were all together.

I took another puff of my cigarette making smoke blow everywhere. I heard a cough beside me. I turned to see Ashley walking over to me. I couldn't help but smirk at her, flapping for some air.

"Hey, you act like you've never had one in your life."I chuckled.

"Yes well..."She began fidgeting around me again.

I blew out more smoke making her cough.

"Why you here?"I asked curiously. She's never hung around me since she's started this school..

"Well...Mikey's off sick and Gretchen's working on a science project."Ashley said.  
>Typical Gretchen, never seems to amaze me.<p>

"So...you don't want to look like a loner?"I ask knowing she's only using me.  
>"No! You just...you just looked lonely."She said in her high pitched voice, blushing.<p>

"Well, I'm not, so bog off!" I shouted.

Ashley turned to walk but turned round again.

"I was wondering..."She said fidgeting again.

"What?"I asked not really caring one way or another.

"em...Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Gus, Vince and you were friends once right?"

I looked at her and blew another cloud of smoke making her cough. As I did, my memories hit me all at once.

"Yeah, what of it?"I asked getting pissed now.

"Well...why did use break up? How did use break up?"She asked.

I opened my mouth ready to say 'none of your business' or to 'bog off' but I didn't. I shut my mouth and thought and stared into the only eye I could see. Something told me to tell the truth but why should I? So, I just did.

"Spinelli left and I started to fight with Gretchen because it was her fault. Gretchen soon left and the group. The guys kept wondering if I was okay. They did this every day! So I blew like a volcano. They too all left. We went our own separate ways."  
>Ashley nodded her head she seemed upset.<p>

"What's wrong with you?"I asked annoyed.

"No, it's nothing."She sighed shaking her head.

"Tell me!" I ordered her. "I've answered your question yet you don't answer mine!" I argued. I want to know why she was upset. It's a simple question to the question she asked me.

_Ashley POV_

Shoot. I've done it now. I didn't want to tell TJ who I was, not yet, well actually I do want to tell him I'm just worried how he'll react and what everyone else will say. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay."I said. "Em..."I began. I should tell him, but in a different way of Spinelli's version.

"Okay, uh...I've been to lots of schools. I've stayed on one spot till about...middle school and em...I had friends there who I really loved." I guess that's okay, not too convincing who I am. I try to think of the next thing I'm going to say. "and uh...actually one in particular I like liked. Me and him started dating..."I guess we could say that because TJ did ask me to the dance. "A...group of girls didn't respect that so they pulled a series of pranks but me and him saw right through them until on our first actual proper date."I tried to make it similar but differently. I couldn't make a thing up because this was TJ! The person who I fell for in fourth grade but ended that love in middle school but now I'm falling for him all over again!  
>"I was really embarrassed. em...Two of the girls in that group were in my group of friends which means they were also friends with my guy so when I left..."No, too convincing, "So when my Dad got a new job we had to move, that guy before he left blamed the girls for it. I've then been to many different schools. A middle school where I was a loner, another one where I put on an act of being girlie with make-up. That was around the time of the rape and then moved again this time I start high school were I became..."How to describe this was harder than I thought.<br>It's too similar. But...TJ doesn't know that Spinelli's been through all that so I guess it was okay.

"You became what?" TJ asked curiously, tilting his head again.

"I became a trouble maker. I did drugs, I drank, I smoked...I didn't _do it_. But...I pretended I did. I got expelled after I accidentally set the school on fire from smoking."

"Burn down the school, dammit! Why haven't I done that yet!" TJ thought stumping out his cigarette. He got a new one and lit that and started smoking it too.

After a puff of smoke he stared at me again. "So then you moved here?"

I nodded.

"But what does that have to do with you being upset?"TJ asked a little confused.

Good question. I guess I rambled more than I should have.

"Well...if my guy I dated in middle school broke up the group for my sake and turned into...well...you, and they others turned into jerks and stuff I'd really hate that! You may think you're doing it for her, for her sake but you're actually hurting her. You know?"  
>TJ blew out more smoke. I was use to it now so I didn't cough much.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I see your point."TJ said looking really sad. He stared at his feet with a glum look on his face.

I wanted to do something like say Spinelli's moved on, you gotta get over her when it hit me.

"You know what, if I think about it, there was a girl called Spinelli in my old school."I said trying to cheer him up.

As soon as I said that TJ perked up and spat out the cigarette.  
>"WHAT!"He gasped with shock.<p>

"Yeah, she had black hair and brown eyes much like myself but shorter hair which she kept in a pony tail and all that."I said.  
>TJ immediately brought out his phone.<p>

"Like this?"He asked.

He showed me a picture of him and me in Third Street Middle School all those years ago. Wow. He was obsessed with me!  
>"em...yeah that's her!"I said trying to act excited.<p>

TJ grabbed me by the shoulder, twirled me round and slammed me up against the wall. He then started to shake me.

"What school! Where did you go?"He asked, desperately.

I tried to get my hair to cover my eyes so he won't know who I am.

"em...that's not important! What's important is,"I sighed. "Spinelli's moved on. She's happy and getting on with her life. She fallen for a guy, she's doing well with her grades and has started to make friends. Now, if I was Spinelli, I'd wish my friends would stop missing me and get on with their lives BUT remember me. Don't forget me or not care about me just remember me in all the fun times we had for who knows, you might meet her again."I said this softly and quietly as much as possible.

TJ let me down and faced me in the eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes. The shined like they were sad and had a tear in them.

_TJ's POV_

I could see her eyes slightly. Her hair covered them a bit. But from what I could see, they were gorgeous and were brown as delicious chocolate. I looked at her lips. They were just begging me to kiss them...No! Only Spinelli is my girl!

I shook my head.  
>"Hey, look! Ashley's going with TJ! And TJ's actually falling for someone!" We heard behind us. We turned to see Lawson and his team with Vince in the middle.<p>

"Go bounce a ball on your head before I do it for you!"I threatened.

"Hey Lawson!" Ashley shouted. I looked at her and she was smiling and waving. "How's the eye!" She asked.

Lawson gave her a death stare and walked off. Ashley sat and laughed.

I looked at her confused. Was I missing something?

"I punched him in the eye and he went down." She laughed.

I had to laugh with her.


	6. Chapter 6: My Friend Vince

**(A/N) I try my best to upload more than one everyday but I did manage to upload 3 chapters on the first day of its making. I'll try and upload more but I'm getting writers block**

_Ashley's POV_

TJ and me talked random things the rest of lunch time. Then the bell rang ending our beautiful enchanting world that I was in with just me and TJ.

I had gym last two I got changed with Gretchen and we decided to do run around the pitch. Gym was the only class that one entire years did together. Gretchen and Mikey were bad runners so I usually lack behind giving them encouragement. TJ brings sick notes into school to miss PE and if he can't, he just skips, no note involved.

Gus would slow down so all the ladies can adore him and Vince just sets the track on fire with his lightning speed.

Today it was just Gretchen and me because Mikey wasn't in.

"So you know what's wrong with him?"I asked Gretchen, knowing she'd know.  
>"I called him and it's nothing serious. He's just got a cold."<p>

Gretchen and I jogged our slow one lap until meeting up with the others.

"Okay, use will be put into teams."The teacher announced. Usually in other schools, they let us decide who they pick as their partner. It wasn't really fair and I really hated it especially when I was always picked last to get a partner.

We usually swap partners. The people lost swap with other losers while the winners swap with other winners. Simple game.  
>I was first up against Gretchen. An actual easy girl to beat. I won like half hour before her! (figure of speech).<p>

Next I went through the Ashley's one by one. I then was up against Gus.

"Hey,"He smiled over at me. I looked at him my hair falling over my head as we were bent down in the starting position.

"I'll go slow for ya."Gus then grinned to show his perfect pearly teeth.

Whatever!

"Go!"The teachers yelled.

But before Gus could blink I was gone.

When I finished I waited for him to finish. He came up to me.

"Who's going slow for who now?"I asked playfully.

Gus looked really pissed.

"Whatever! Like I said, I'd go slow for you!"He rumbled.

"Yeah, big mistake."I laughed.

Gus then pushed me down and laughed. I got up and jumped him. I punched while he tried to restrain me.

Suddenly I was picked up. I looked round to see Vince. Just like old times, except it wasn't usually Gus I jumped.

"Calm down Spinelli!"Vince said.

Every stopped and stared shock. All eyes were on me. I was shocked too. How did he know?  
>"Spinelli?"Gus asked getting up.<p>

"Spinelli? That's impossible!" Gretchen said really shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just...Spinelli use to beat up people so you reminded me of her that's all." Vince smiled then looked sadly.  
>"Oh,"Gus said and walked away.<p>

Vince then put me down.

"Ashley!" Gretchen said coming over to me.  
>As Vince left his arms away, Gretchen put her arm round me. Her hand brush up Vince's arm.<p>

They stared at each other, both smiling. Gretchen a little red. I knew something was between them. Shocker! I saw it. I saw the glance and love in their eyes. It was so sweet and romantic and the way they gave each others a smile. Not a smile of excitement or joy or a fake! But a sweet smile.

To their, and my, disappointed we moved on.

"Hey, Gretch? How do you feel about Vince?"I asked curiously.

Gretchen's cheeks became flushed slightly but now much, only a little for me to notice.

I nodded and gave her a sarcastic look saying, sure, I believe you.

I then raced Vince next.

"Are you ready to get beaten?"Vince asked like he was all high and mighty.

I couldn't be cocky and say I'd beat him even you know I was begging too. But I decided to be in touch with my soft side.

"Yeah, I am."I smiled softly.

"W-what?"Vince asked really confused.  
>"You see, though I'm fast, I just don't think I will ever in my life. The best I can do is wish myself good luck."I then giggled giving the cute girl act.<p>

Vince just kept staring at me like I lost it. He was stunned by what I said.

"Well, good luck then. You'll need it."Vince smiled giving me a thumbs up.

I giggled. "I know I will!"I smiled.

"Go!"The teacher shouted.

We then sprinted and ran as fast as we can. Of course after all those runs, I was panting and sweating a lot.

I panted. I needed water. It felt like the air was stabbing my lungs with a knife then afterwards taking it out slowly then stabbing my lungs again.

I was up with Vince, I was just a centimetre away when I collapsed.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a blurry figure beside me looking down with their arm under my back.

"Hey! You okay?"I heard a voice echo through my head.

"I-I think so."I said faintly.

The person with their hand behind their back pushed me up and helped me up.

My eye sight became good again and I was able to see who helped me. It was Vince.

"Vince?"I asked not able to see perfectly with my hair.

"Yeah."He smiled.

"Ashley!"We heard people yelling to see everyone crowding round me as Vince held me up.

"I think that's enough for today."The teacher said blowing his whistle. "First place Vince, second place Ashley. Now come on people hit the showers!"

I came out of the showers with limp, wet hair.

"See ya tomorrow!" Gretchen smiled.

"Yeah! See ya!"I waved and she disappeared out of sight.

We were the last ones out of the changing rooms and I sighed. What a day. Can't wait to tell TJ about this.

I suddenly heard banging and scuffling like a basketball. I walked to the hall to see Vince going at it on his own.

He aimed and shot a perfect goal. I clapped my hands slowly.

Vince jumped and turned round.  
>"You never seize to amaze me."I said smiling, walking over.<p>

"Thanks, you're good too. I guess it took you out back there huh?"Vince smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. How'd you do it?"

Vince held the ball and thought for a moment.  
>"Well...a little bit of everything."He answered smiling.<p>

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"huh?"I said confused.

"Little bit of veg, fruit, meat, milk all that just no sugar or anything like that. Also plenty of rest with regular exercise."He answered shooting the ball at the hoop.

"I remember playing basket ball in elementary. Long time since those days."I smirked remembering the football, basketball, kickball, baseball, handball, soccer and so on.

"Here." Vince then chucked the ball at me. I caught it holding it firmly remembering how the rubber use to feel on my finger tips. I bounced it and it came back up. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I'm a bit rusty."I said.

I took the shot anyway, it almost went into the hoop but bounced off it.

"Dammit."I mumbled to myself. Vince chuckled.

"Here!"He said. "It's better if you aim it with one hand."

I put the ball in my right hand.

"Now you have to judge the distance so you know how much force to use."  
>I stuck out my tongue figuring it out. I then took the shot again. It did hit the net but bounced of to the other side.<br>"Okay, that was too much force."Vince explain retrieving the ball."  
>"Thanks."I smiled.<p>

We practised for along time. We smiled a lot with each other and laughed, joked and messed around.  
>"Okay, okay, I got it!" I laughed after he grabbed the ball from me.<br>Suddenly something in my jeans started to vibrate. I took it out to see TJ texted.

**To:****_Ashley_**

**From:****_TJ_**

_Were the hell r u!_

I bit my lip. Shoot!  
>"I never knew that was the time!" I said wiping my forehead of the sweat. "No wonder TJ's going mental." I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran to fetch my bags.<p>

"Wait, you're friends with TJ?"Vince asked.

"Sure and Gretchen and Mikey. You wanna be my friend?"I asked smiling.  
>"Sure, why not. I'm free lunch time if you're coming looking for me."He smiled.<p>

"Quick, number!"I ordered.  
>"07-865 941 773"Vince smiled.<p>

After I clicked save I walked out.  
>"Text ya later!"I smiled.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: At TJ's house

**(A/N) Hey guys, thanks for liking the story but the best is still to come. I'll try and do more than one a day but lately I've been out of it and I need my best and with school coming up it's been hard but I'll try my best. My aim is at least 2 a day. Thanks 4 all of your support!**

_TJ's POV_

I didn't know why I texted her. I didn't even know why I wanted her. I didn't even care! But for some reason when I looked at the time and realized she wasn't over...I guess I got...worried. Is that even normal? I don't care for her! I hate her at the very least. She's so annoying. To make things worse, her names Ashley! Because of that, she's officially an Ashley. I felt crazy. Was it because I wanted to ask questions about Spinelli in her old school?  
>But that's when I realized something. I've been worrying about Spinelli ever since she left. I couldn't eat or sleep and I couldn't stop shedding tears. I then started going on drugs, smoking and drinking. They helped the pain I thought at the time. It stopped hurting but as I kept on them, I realized I felt empty. When I met Ashley I didn't think much of her but soon, I had realized I was a chicken. A scaredy-cat. I've been running away from my feelings for years. I didn't face them like a man. So when I lifted up my phone and texted where she was, I realized all my hurt, anger and sadness for Spinelli was gone.<br>Ashley was like an angel. She took away my badness. Now, it was her. I began thinking, do I have feelings for her? But I didn't believe it. I don't believe. She's just a best friend who was there to let me 'cry' on her shoulders and let it all out. I would give up drugs, smoking and drinking but now...I'm hooked. I'm addicted. Maybe Ashley could help me stop...maybe not. I don't need her. I don't need her at all! I'm TJ! TJ Detweiller! I don't need anybody and it's been like that for years now! And I plan to keep it that way. I won't go soft for a girl. Only a weak person would do that!  
>The door bell rang downstairs and I answered as my mum and dad went shopping. When I did, I came face to face with a sweaty, panting and tired Ashley.<p>

_Ashley's POV_

I entered the house and rushed to get a class of water and couldn't stop drinking it for a couple of minutes. I finally stopped and caught my breathe, washing the cup afterwards.

"What happened to you?"TJ asked.

"I was...at school."I answered not able to lie to him.

"What! School! At this time? School ended more than an hour ago, no, more than two hours ago!"TJ shouted shock in his eyes.

"I know, I know but...I was doing something."I said drying the glass and setting it up on the cupboard.

"What?"TJ asked as we left the kitchen.

"Playing basket."  
>We got to the stairs and climbed up. He then asked another question as I reached the top of the stairs.<br>"Who with?"  
>"Vince."I said entering his room and jumping onto his bed.<p>

"Wait, WHAT!"TJ slammed the door closed and looked at me like I had more than ten heads.

"What's wrong?"I asked. I mean, we were all friends once before I left, right?

"Next thing you'll be telling me you'd get Gus as your friend."TJ said sighing, collapsing on a chair.  
>"Well, right now that seems impossible but that's the goal."I smiled bringing out my phone texting Mikey, Gretchen and Vince at once. I remember doing this a long time ago. Except TJ and Gus were added in it too but because TJ's right beside me and I think Gus is a total jerk, the other three will have to do.<p>

"Are you sure your goal is not to get the group back together again. Except you're not Spinelli?"TJ asked raising his eyebrow.

"Pretty much."I texted.  
>I heard TJ grown behind me. I gave myself a little chuckle. I would like it if the group were back together again. I guess it would be fun. No, I don't guess, I know it will!<br>I gave out a long sigh before a yawn.

"Tired?"TJ asked.

"Yeah, PE then basketball has worn me out."I said still texting.

"I heard you past out running against Vince." I turned to look at TJ to see he had his eyes closed leaning on the chair with his feet up on the bedside table.

I had to say when he was quiet it looked like he was sleeping and it was so cute. I couldn't help but daze at him.

TJ suddenly, without warning, opened his eyes and caught me staring at him. At that point I freaked out and looked down making my hair cover my extremely red face.

I saw through my curtains of hair TJ had an eyebrow up.

"Em...Yeah...I had raced a lot of people and won them and was up against Vince. I told him I wouldn't win so he and I wished me both luck."I looked up brushing a little hair away from my face to show him I was smiling at him. "I pushed myself to hard racing him and after all the others I was pretty worn out so I just...collapsed."  
>"Are you okay?"TJ asked worried.<p>

Wait! TJ was worried! I looked at him to show I was shocked. A hard guy who's on drugs and stuff and was caring for me!

He turned away then turned back to me again.  
>"I mean, you okay?"He asked in his cool, chilled out voice as if he didn't care.<p>

"Em...yeah. I woke up and had Vince help me."I said a little uncomfortable. "I then caught up with him and we played basketball."  
>I then went back to my phone still texting everyone.<br>TJ just sighed and lay back down again.

"I hadn't played basketball in a long time."I mumbled sadly still staring at my phone on the screen.

_TJ's POV_

"I hadn't played basketball in a long time."Ashley mumbled sadly not taking her eyes off the screen of her mobile.

I then jumped up and stared at her for a long time. But somehow, I felt worried for no reason at all. The way she said it sounded so sad and horrible like there was a horrible reason why she couldn't play basketball. I hadn't played it in a long time because

I wasn't sporty

I know it's for any ages but I felt like a child with the ball in my hands

I was trouble with Spinelli

I sighed her a longing look.

_Next Day at School_

_Ashley's POV_

My friends don't really like each other as they did a long time ago so I had to make time for them.

I had TJ in the morning when I was in school, Gretchen and Mikey at break **(no idea if the US have breaks in school like the UK but let's pretend they do if they don't) **and Vince at lunch.

I chose these times because, I wanted to spend time with TJ but not that much because I spend a lot of time with him at him. I spend time with Gretchen and Mikey at break because I need time at lunch time with Vince because we play basketball which doesn't take long considering changing, showering and changing again while trying to make it for class. At the end of school Mikey, Gretchen, Vince and TJ meet up with me on the same spot. They'd give glares to each other before I say goodbye to Gretchen, Mikey and Vince and walk to the buses with TJ.

I sit with TJ on the bus now so...I think we're close again. Maybe too close. I think I've...well...maybe developed a crush for him...but there's no way in hell he feels the same way I mean, come on!

It was end of another school day and I came out with TJ and then met up with Mikey, Gretchen and Vince.

"So, see you guys tomorrow?" I asked.  
>"Well not so much of me, I'm doing another experiment but sure! You'll see me for the beginning."Gretchen smiled.<p>

"That's great! What about use two?"I asked Mikey and Vince.

"You'll see me for sure, my sweet friend."Mikey smiled.

"You can bet on it."Vince said.

"Great!"I smiled to everyone.

"Excuse me!"We all her shouting from behind Vince, Gretchen and Mikey. Arms came out in between Gretchen and Vince and shoved them apart making room for The Ashley's.

"Excuse me, are you Ashley Jones?"Ashley A asked. I gave her a death stare ready to kill her. After all those years ago, I really wanted to kill that slut! No, not kill her, torture her!

"Who's asking?"I growled.  
>"Well I am, obviously."She said acting all full and mighty of herself.<p>

"Well what of it?"I asked trying to hold my fists back.

"So you are then."Ashley A smirked.  
>"Well what if I am!"That's it. I was ready to leap when suddenly all the other Ashley's grabbed me and trailed me away.<br>"Let go of me!"I screamed.

"She's a goner."I heard TJ say.

I was being kidnapped by The Ashley's!


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped again!

**A/N) I hope use are happy now! I've uploaded two for use**

_Ashley's POV_

It was horrible. They dragged me shop to shop, making me try on tight tops I could hardly breathe in, tight and very, very short mini skirts that if I bent down, not even bend, you'll be able to look up it.

"Wow!"The other Ashley's said amazed.  
>I blushed knowing what they were gonna say.<p>

"I'm like so jealous! What a beautiful figure you've got."Ashley Q said gaping.  
>"Yeah, I mean, they're so big! Biggest in our school! I thought they were fake but...did you get a boob job or something?"She asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll totally understand. I mean, the things we Ashley's do to stay pretty."She then flicked her blonde hair up.<p>

I shook my head bright red.

They all then dropped their mouths.

"SCANDALOUS!"They yelled.  
>"So totally jealous now."Ashley B smiled like she saw an angel.<p>

They got my tight, high heels boots that went up my legs.

"This will help with her height also you look super sexy in them."Ashley A explained.

"Right, whatever."I knew I was never going to wear this stuff anyway. "I don't have any money use know?"I asked them trying to make them dump me.  
>"Don't worry Ashley J."Ashley Q said.<p>

"Ashley J?"I asked myself.

"We've got our credit cards."Ashley Q then brought hers out.

"We're going to be such good friends, Ashley J."Ashley A hugged me.

ASHLEY J!

They tried to do my hair but I wouldn't let them.

"Why?"They asked.  
>"Like you said, the things we Ashley's do to keep pretty. I've got scared on this side of the face which make-up can't help so my hair helps."I lied. I didn't want my hair out of my face or else people will know I'm not Ashley Jones but Ashley Spinelli!<p>

"You poor girl. We like understand but let us help you with it."Ashley A smiled.  
>They made a curtain letting me see through my hair through my right eyes. The hair convering my left side was a bit shorter than usual and everything else was layered.<p>

"Thanks, I guess."I didn't like being a Barbie Doll getting dressed up or looking pretty but I couldn't be mean to them just ditching them after all the money they spent on me.

They did my make-up on the right side since I wouldn't let them do the whole face.

"So look totally sexy!"Ashley Q complimented.  
>"Thanks."I said putting on a fake smile.<br>"You have to wear this tomorrow."  
>I looked at my tight red top which was cut of around the bottom of my ribs and had no straps. They showed my cheats off a lot! I had a black leather mini skirt which was hard to move in and leather black boots up to my knees.<p>

"You also have nice legs."Ashley A said. I blushed.  
>"Yeah, thanks."I smiled.<p>

I took the reseat and kept it and planned to take it home after school tomorrow.

"Okay girls, tomorrow we'll wear the same thing as Ashley J but I've got a pink top."Ashley A smiled.

"Blue!"Ashley Q Shouted.

"Yellow!"Ashley B said excitedly.

"Green."Ashley T said quietly.

_Next day..._

_TJ's POV_

I lay against the wall smoking my cigarette blowing smoke out waiting for Ashley to come. She didn't come for along time.

Suddenly I heard a noise.

"Psst! TJ!"I turned my head to the direction it came to see Ashley with a black hoodie covering her up with baggy jeans. She hid behind the wall.

I took out y cigarette and looked at her like wtf?

"What are you doing?"I asked in a whisper.

"Is the coast clear?"She asked desperately.  
>"For what or who?"I asked looking around.<p>

"The Ashley's!" Ashley whispered.

"Yeah, I don't see them."  
>I then put the cigarette to my mouth again and smoke some more.<p>

"Good and if anyone asks, my name's Annetta!" Ashley said walking over to me.  
>I rolled my eyes and looked away a for a second, flicking my cigarette.<p>

I turned to have my eyes opened to see four girls with pink, blue, yellow and green tight tops with black short skirts and black long boots.  
>I pointed behind Ashley.<p>

"What?"She asked and turned round.

_Ashley's POV_

TJ suddenly became gob smacked.  
>"What?I asked confused with a little worry.<p>

He pointed behind me and I turned to see the Ashley's making their way over to me.  
>I dropped my mouth opened.<br>"There you are Ashley J now come on! We knew this would happen." Ashley A said clapping her hands together two quick ones.  
>Suddenly, like yesterday, I was dragged away screaming No, no, no, no!<br>They got me to the girls toilets and tied me in a chair.

They put red extensions in the left side of the hair covering my eye, red lipstick, purple eye shadow with black eye liner and black mascara. She then put a tiny bit of pink blush on me. They then stripped my from my clothes and made me wear the clothes they picked out yesterday.

"I don't understand!"I said confused. "I left them in my house!"  
>"We bought extras when you weren't looking cause we knew you'd do this."Ashley A said finishing my make-up.<p>

We went out of the girl's toilets and we linked arms. I wanted to be at the side but I was made to go between Ashley A and B because they knew I'd try to make a run for it. I was miserable. Ashley A was in the middle with Ashley Q and me by her side. Beside Ashley Q was Ashley T and beside me was Ashley B...which I've already said.

My face showed torture while Ashley B kept grinning, Ashley T smiled softly, Ashley Q smiled like I'm better than you and Ashley A had the face like, out of the way, I'm better than you so make way and I don't hang out with losers.  
>They then dragged me along the corridors!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Back Together!

**(A/N) Trying to make this my third chapter a day again, if I didn't make it, I'd just like to say I started it on the same day I did chapters 7 and 8, thanks 4 reading xxx**

_Ashley's POV_

It was horrible. So not me! Boys stared. Boy whistle. Boys nodded and went 'nice.' I so wanted to go and hit them all or at least hide but I couldn't. Not after this mess.  
>I closed my eyes and moaned.<br>"Smile Ashley J."Ashley B said still wearing her scary smile on not staring at me but at everyone else.

I put on the smile but my eyebrows frowned. This was horrible.

We came across were all the cool people were. The jocks and sluts. Great. Gus was there and stood up straight.  
>"Hey there."Smiled at the girls.<br>"Hey Gus."Ashley A said wiggling her hips as she past him and rubbed her hand up his face.

Gus turned my way.  
>"And who's this?"He asked holding out a hand to me.<br>"This is Ashley J." Ashley Q introduced.

Gus looked at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Have I...seen you before?"Gus asked looking straight at me.

I blushed. Does he realize I'm Spinelli?

_Here I faced a lot of problems. Every kid in the school stared at me as I walked past them. I felt so small, even you know I really was. Probably the smallest kid in school, apart from Gus. Now he was very small. I kept walking till I bumped into a guy and dropped all my books.  
>I bent down and picked them up. The boy was huge. He turned and laughed.<br>"New girl alert!"He shouted. I looked at him with pleading in my eyes. But he didn't look into my eyes, he just smiled._

_"Hey!"He yelled making me jump. "You didn't say sorry to me!"He ordered.  
>Usually I'd hit him one but I decided not to.<em>

_"I-I'm sorry!"I said before going back picking up my books.  
>"You didn't mean that!"He shouted and as I got up he pushed me down making me drop my books again. I glared at him giving him a death stare. I was about to jump at him when,<em>

_"Hey, Gus! She's only a new girl!"I turned to see an even bigger guy. They both had blonde hair._

_That's when I realized he said Gus! I turned to the mean guy, Gus! My mouth dropped. I remembered a small boy with glasses who was kind but when it came to it he had a lot of confidence._

_I was shocked! He grew into a jerk! Why!_

Oh yeah, now I remember.  
>Gus must be thinking about my first day in the corridors.<p>

I looked like him like, is he serious?

"Something wrong?"He asked catching my face.  
>"I'm...the new girl that you pushed down."I said in a dead voice.<p>

"Oh,"Gus said unenthusiastically. "Oh!"He realized what I was talking about. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you."

"No, no. Getting pushed down makes me over joyed." I said sarcastically.

Gus laughed guilty.

The Ashley's made me stick with them all day. I felt cold in the outfit and it was hard to breathe. I had goosebumps all over my body. My feet hurt and the top was only holding up because my breasts were large. But I felt like everyone was trying to pull it down and make it 'an accident' or better yet look down it because trust me, it wouldn't be hard to miss anything you shouldn't see.

I miss meeting TJ, Vince, Gretchen and Mikey all day. Instead, I hanged out with Gus.

"So, what school where you last at?"Gus asked.

"I came from an all girl school in the last town."I said.

"Oh yeah, I remember! There's an elementary school close by. I saw them. I don't mean to be rude but they were..."He began. Before I cut in.

"Useless, good for nothing snobs who had big noses and stuck it up at everyone?"I said wondering if they were going to agree.

"Yeah, perfect words."Gus said smiling.

I smiled back.

"I wasn't like that you'd be glad to know."

"What were you like?" Gus asked.

"Hm...I was a hard girl, let's put it that way."I laughed.  
>Gus laughed too.<br>"Someone as pretty as you? No way!"Gus smiled.

I smiled back. I think I'm getting Gus to be my friend once again.

"I've been to too many schools in my life too."Gus said. "Because of my Dad's work of being in the military."  
>I've heard this story million of times in the past but I haven't heard it in a long time. It was nice and brought back beautiful memories.<p>

"Yeah? Really?"I played along wanting to here more.  
>"Yeah first of..."I watched Gus's mouth move telling me about all of the schools he's been to. How I remember number one, two, three and so on.<p>

"Wow, really?"I asked trying to keep him to talk.

At the end of the day I was walking with Gus to the spot I meet up with everyone.

I saw TJ, Gretchen, Mikey and Vince in the distance.

_TJ's POV_

"So you haven't seen her either?"Vince asked.

"I have this morning but she was kidnapped by the Ashley's and I haven't seen her since!" I explained.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Gretchen shouted.

"Oh no! Our dear precious friend has been taken away, what ever shall we do! Tell us TJ!"  
>Everyone was about to say Yeah TJ! I could see their mouths about to say it. Then we just remembered. The group and how it was years ago!<p>

We all looked down remembering those days. There was a long and awkward silence. Gretchen did had her hands behind her back making swirls in the ground with her foot, Vince rubbed his head and looked up at the sky while Mikey just looked down while I had my hands in my pockets staring at them. I then sighed.

"Well,"I said breaking the awkward silence. "Remember when The Ashley's stole our lucky baseball bat? What was it called again?"I asked thinking back.

"The Sluganator!" Vince shouted.

"And how Gus sprained his ankle and you gave up making plans." Gretchen laughed.  
>"And how we made up a silly plan that you fell for and ended up with the bat." Mikey said smiling.<br>"And don't forget! We beat Lawson with it!" I said.

We then all laughed.

"I remember that."Vince said sadly.

"Yeah, I wish it could be the same again."Gretchen said close to tears.

"Yeah but, we need Spinelli for that and Gus but she's gone and Gus's a total jerk."I said.

"So!"Mikey shouted. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "So what? That doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm sure Spinelli wants us to be friends and we don't need Gus. Remember how it was without him?"  
>We all smiled after he said.<p>

"Yeah, maybe we should..."I began. Suddenly we were disturbed by someone clearing their throat.

We turned our heads to see Gus with a small, very fit girl with boots, tight top and boots.

"Ashley?" Gretchen asked.

I was in total shock.

She played with her hands.

"Em...hi guys."She said shakeably

I held my breathe trying to hold in my laughter but burst out into fits. Followed by Vince then the other two.

Ashley blushed head to toe.

"hey!"Gus shouted. We stopped and looked up at him. "She's very pretty and deserves respect!"  
>Ashley looked up at him.<p>

"You're right. We're sorry man."I said.

"Man? You haven't said that to me in a long time! Why now!"Gus yelled.  
>"Well..."I said spreading out my hands to the guys.<p>

His mouth became an 'o' and we all smiled at him.

"What you say? Prepared to be friends yet?"I asked smirking.

Gus's face lit up.

"Are use KIDDING! I've missed you guys so much!"

We all said how much we missed each other but Ashley stayed quiet. I noticed it.  
>"Something wrong, Ashley?" I asked.<p>

_Ashley's POV_

"Something wrong, Ashley?" TJ asked me smiling.  
>I looked around at my old best friends smile at me like the old times. I couldn't help but cry. Tears came streaming down my face.<p>

"Thank-you guys so much!"I yelled hugging TJ tightly. I cried with joy into his shirt. When I realized what I done, I quickly moved on and hugged everybody else. The last person I hugged was Mikey.

Suddenly everyone came and we all hugged each other in a group.  
>"It's good to be back together."TJ smirked but I could tell he was still sad that the old me hadn't appeared yet.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: A Disaster!

**(A/N) I couldn't get to sleep all night because I was looking forward to writing the rest of the story, I don't want to rush it but it's so hard! I want to keep it as long as possible. It's like 5:43am here! Hopefully after writing a little I'll get tired :)**

_Ashley's POV_

I was cold and everyone kept staring at me. I felt awkward and horrible. TJ was kind enough to give me his jacket to wear. It was so warm and comfy unlike these stupid clothes. I was so comfortable I could fall asleep in it.

"Thanks-you."I said to TJ who just sat staring out the window.

"Yeah, whatever."TJ said grumpily.

"What's wrong?"I asked. Why would he be grumpy when the groups back together like old times.

"The groups together..."TJ said.

I was shocked. Did he not want them to be together?  
>"What's wrong with that?"I said aloud.<p>

"But it's not exactly! We need Spinelli! Sure you can take her place but you're nothing like her!"

I wanted so badly to tell him. But I needed a perfect place, time and this would not do. I was thinking, should I treat them to Kelso's and tell the gang all at once? Or should I tell them one by one in their own house? I wasn't sure how to do it but I was sure I'd know when the time comes.

I sighed heavily making it last long.

Once we were off the bus, we walked up to our houses. I looked at mine and realized, if my mom saw me come in like that, she'd freak and maybe dad as well...or he'll blush and try not be pervy.

"TJ, can I ask a favour?"I asked softly and quietly.

"Yeah?"He said hardly into to what I was trying to say.

"If my folks see me like this, they'd freak! So can I..."I started to fiddle with my fingers.

"Sure, get changed in mine. My parents are out. I got the text, Dad's car broke down so Mom has to collect him."He explained, with no expression or emotion. Just simply bored look.

"Thanks."I smiled.

I owned his bathroom and locked the door in case he got any ideas, which hopefully he wouldn't. I washed the gunk of my face and kicked of my clothes. I then realized I left my school bag in TJ's room.

Dammit! I went over to the door.

"Em...TJ?"I called out nervously.

"What?"

"I left my school bag in your room. Can you please get me it?"  
>I heard shuffling and rumbling going around on the other side of the door. I then heard a knock.<p>

"Here!" He called out.  
>I unlocked the door.<br>"Turn away!"I commanded before I opened the door. "Is it turned?"I asked unsure.

"Yeah."

I opened the door small enough to fit my hand through and grabbed my bag opening the gap wider to fit the bag through.

I closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks."I said still blushing.

"Whatever."I heard him say stumbling and falling onto his bed.

I put my bra on, hoodie and jeans on with socks and trainers. They were warm and comfortable. I guess they felt like I was in my pyjamas after what I worn. Not even sure if they should be called closed.

I took the extensions of my hair and brushed my hair over and over again. Taking out the tats and frizz out of the hair.

It was hard brushing my hair that long. Maybe I should cut it but if I did, well then it won't take much to show who I am.

I cleaned up my things and walked out of the bathroom.

"Here."I said chucking over his jacket he lent me. "Thanks."

TJ just stared out of the window.

I sighed and walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"You know, you're going to get over her someday." I said trying to comfort him.

"Whatever."He kept saying.

Could you stop saying that!"I ordered.

TJ jerked his head to me ready to start shouting at me.

"Stop it! The tough act doesn't suit you!"I shouted.

He gulped down what I had said and he looked sad. I sighed.

I put my hand on his hand and he looked at me.  
>"Trust me, if you become the old TJ I kn...I mean heard about!"I said quickly making my correction.<p>

TJ gave a half smile.

TJ then stared into my eyes. TJ was coming out of his shell for sure. All he needs is a helping hand.

TJ stared into my eyes and I saw his soft blue eyes. The sparkled and shined. His facial expression may not look it, but...he was smiling. TJ was smiling with his eyes.

TJ leaned closer to that his breath hit my face, to our noses were nearly touching. I closed my eyes breathing heavily.

This was what I wanted. I wanted to be with him so badly. I was ready to kiss him. I was ready and I really wanted.

So if I was ready and I really wanted, why did I pull away. I blushed ferociously and turned away from his shocked, confused and embarrassed face.

"I-I-I...I should get home."I quietly said.

I got up off the bed a bit too fast so I fell down. When I was down, I grabbed my school bag and got up and dashed out of the room.

_TJ's POV_

Her brown eyes were beautiful. I saw they were begging me to make the move. I leaned over and stayed there, getting her breath wiped across my face. I was waiting to see if she'd pull away. But when she didn't I got hopeful. I got very excited. Maybe too excited. I turned my head and got closer to her lips. She still didn't pull away. So just as I was about to lay my lips on her, her face turned suddenly. For some reason I was expecting it, but that didn't hurt and embarrass me less.

"I-I-I...I should get home." Ashley stuttered quietly.

She got up a bit too fast before stumbling and falling. Ashley lay on the ground. She ran out of the room with bag in hand.

I sat on the bed.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! I screamed in my head. WHY HER! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY HER!

I was a mess. Why did this happen to me? I mean I don't have feelings for her do I? Of course I don't I'm just a pathetic weakling!

I closed my eyes and fell back onto my bed pushing the pillow on my face.


	11. Chapter 11: Forget Shock

**(A/N) I'm sorry if I say 'use' instead of 'you'. It's because where I come from that's how we speak lol, accents suck when no one knows what you're saying so please don't judge me, it's hard. Plus I want use to be screaming for her to tell her. I mean, if she just said, "TJ guess what, I'm Spinelli!" There wouldn't be much of a story so...hope you enjoy~ teehee 3**

_Ashley's POV_

I had to get on with life. I had to forget about what happened in TJ's house. It was erased from my mind.

So when I met him the next day...it sort of went something like this...

"Hey TJ!"I yelled in my garden as he came out of the house. He blushed horribly that made him blush bad.

I giggled at his cute red face. He looked down at the door handle he just let go.

"Uh...Hi...Ashley..."TJ managed to say.  
>I walked over to him, smiling sweetly.<p>

"So, are we going on the bus or we walking to school?"I asked him.  
>TJ's eyes widened.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"The bus!" I yelled.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. I didn't care what happened. I didn't care if he was blushing. I was happy.

I spent the day with the gang. It was like old times. Gus, ever since he quit hanging out with the popular dudes, he's became normal again. The old Gus. He was kind and him and Mikey got on well with each other again.

_TJ's POV_

I felt awkward around Ashley. I was thankful for her to not bring it up or to act all...girlie, I guess is the right word, around me.  
>We grabbed lunch together and we were eating while Ashley was late up to the canteen.<p>

We were talking about random stuff like we use too. Being seniors was really annoying with all the damn tests so thank god we had Gretchen.

"Sorry I'm late."Ashley came up smiling.

"Heya!"The group said.

I guess Ashley was the glue in this group. It always use to be me but Spinelli was the one holding me together.

Thinking about it got me so depressed I had to take a cigarette out. The guys knew I smoke but I knew they were uncomfortable with it. Suddenly the cigarette was took out of my hand. I looked up to see Ashley holding it. I was shocked, so was everyone else for that fact.

"You gotta learn not to smoke too much a day or to smoke inside while we're eating."She said smiling. Ashley then reached out her hand to me.

I huffed for a while before giving her the box of cigarettes.

"How long did it take you?"I asked her.

She looked up and me and sort of went red for no reason.

"I-I stopped when I heard we were moving to here."Ashley gently smiled.

We all then smiled and carried on about our conversation about the future.  
>"Hey, remember the last time we had this conversation?"Gus brought up.<p>

We all thought back.  
>"Oh yeah...I remember!"Vince said rather slowly.<p>

I still had trouble remembering. Of course, I felt sorry for Ashley and all not knowing what we were talking about.

_Ashley's POV_

They started talking about the time I stormed off and got upset because I didn't know what I was going to be.

I acted like a didn't know so Mikey sat and explained. Of course, they didn't get their facts right for only I knew the real truth but I kept quiet. I think one on one telling them I'm Spinelli would work. For if one accepts, they'll give me the strength to tell me the next friends, and if they don't accept I can always have a helping hand from the first person I told. You may think it's kinda confusing but trust me, I know what I'm taking about.

I plan to tell Mikey first, because he's sweet and kind and will be my helping hand if the others crush me. TJ will be last for sure, he's going to be the tough one and probably the one to knock me over. I guess I'll tell them in Kelso's? No, for everyone goes there and will hear. Maybe a restaurant? No, if they lose it they'll make a scene and it's expensive and there's no way I'm wearing a dress.

So I plan with home.

I'll do it a week from now...not that I'm trying to avoid it or anything! Come on Ashley you can do it! Who am I kidding, I can't do it! It should be come on Spinelli, you can do it!

I started to breathe uneasy thinking about it.

"ASHLEY!"I looked to see the group staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused and completely blank.

"We've been shouting your name for a while now!"Gretchen said.

"Oh."Was all I said.

"Something wrong? Need too tell us something?"Vince asked.

They all lay their eyes on my face.

"Uh...no, not at all!"I said smiling, trying to not make them see my act.

"Why where you so late getting up to the canteen then?"TJ asked raising an eyebrow.

I started to sweat.

"I was in the art room. I'm good at art and stuff and I'm hoping to get a career in it or..."I stopped knowing I've staid too much. I was going to say a wrestler but never mind.

"Or?"The others lay their eyes on me suspiciously.

I gulped when suddenly my phone rang as well as TJ's. We both answered the phones at the same time and said hello in harmony before okay and hanging up.

…...

I went straight home as my mom explained over the phone. I was in my house.

"Mom! I'm home!"I yelled.

"Ashley, Mrs. Detweiler ad family are coming for tea!"

"'Kay!"

…...

"WHAT!" TJ and I shouted at our parents.

"Are you kidding me!" TJ shouted after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah, seriously, this isn't funny!"I agreed.

"But we're not!" My mom said. "Your father and I are going on a honeymoon for our anniversary! You'll have to stay at the Detweilers for a while."

I looked at TJ mouth dropped before he turn to me mouth dropped.  
>Disaster!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: can it get more awkward?

**(A/N) I've been a bit out of it lately so please forgive me if my writings sloppy or I don't post up quickly. Enjoy anyway**

_Ashley's POV_

Awkward. One word in the human dictionary that was best to describe this moment. I just sat on my rolled out bed while TJ sat on his. We stared at each other with a stubborn look. Awkward. The perfect word to describe this scene.  
>I sighed.<br>"'kay whatever."I said rolling my eyes.

"What?"TJ asked as I said that randomly.  
>"Look, I've been here for a long time now so...let's just act normal, 'kay?"I asked trying to break the awkward silence.<p>

With that TJ rolled over with a cigarette.

I tutted in discuss. Becky's room was well...getting redone to be made as a guest room but it still wasn't finished so until then, I was stuck in TJ's room. My parents were gone and this was the week I was telling everyone my identity. I better not cause if I did, and TJ didn't accept me, it would be awkward for me just to go near him never mind sleeping in the same room with him.

My face heated up. I fell down on my rolled out bed and covered my face with a pillow.

Dammit.

"What are you doing?"I heard TJ ask me.

I took the pillow away from my face and looked at him, looking down at me from his bed.

"What's it to you?"I shouted.

TJ just blew smoke in my face and I coughed.  
>"You're sick!"I shouted flapping the smoke out of my face.<br>"Ya know it!" He laughed horribly.

…

"Hey, wanna go to Kelso's tomorrow?"Mikey asked at the dinner table.

"I wanna go see movie."Vince said bored.

"What you want to see?"Gretchen asked.

"The last Harry Potter's out and I've **still** haven't seen that!" Gus shouted.

"Seen it."TJ said, "Seen it."I said., "Saw it,"Gretchen said, "Seen."Mikey said, "Next movie."Vince said.

Gus sighed. "Man, I'm never going to see that film."

We all chuckled.

"Well, the only thing that suits me right now is Horrible Bosses."I said remembering the trailer on T.V.

"Sounds better than all the others that's in right now."TJ agreed.

"It's settled then, Horrible Bosses it is!" Vince confirmed.

…

Becky came to visit the family.

While she was downstairs I banged on the bathroom door.

"TJ, hurry up, this isn't just your bathroom now."I yelled as he was taking up all our time up.

The door opened and TJ came out looking sexy...I mean casual.

I shoved him out of my way and locked the bathroom door.

_TJ's POV_

I walked downstairs to see Becky.

"Heya lil' bro'. I'm taking you to the cinema tonight."She smiled.

At that point Ashley came down wearing a baggy jacket, baggy jeans, old trainers and her hair down like a curtain.

"Are use not going to the cinema?"Becky asked looking at Ashley.

"We are."I said.

"Then why does she look like she's going to kill someone?" Becky then walked swiftly over to Ashley, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.

This my friends, is torture.

I sat down on the sofa with an awkward silence hanging over me and my parents head. I sighed. The silence kept going till Becky burst into the room.

"All right guys! Feast your eyes on this beauty!"She yelled.

Ashley hid behind the door, her hands clutching it with her leg hanging out and half her face with her hair down and an eye peeking out.

She was bright red and she was so damn cute!

Becky grabbed her by the arm and pulled on her, yanking her from her hiding spot. She then nervously started chewing on nails with her other arm holding her other arm, trying to cover up.

She wore a very small, orange, half top with a denim mini skirt with a buckle on it and some boots which were only up to her shines.

She was gorgeous! Beautiful! Unbelievable!  
>I had a hard time to stop looking at her. But it wasn't her wonderfully big curves that caught my eye, it was her shining brown eyes staring back at me. They were so deep and beautiful. People who miss her eyes are stupid people who need eyes of their own!<p>

"Let's go!"Shouted Becky, grabbing Ashley by the hand and dragging her to the car.

I followed, slouching behind.

_Ashley's POV_

I walked awkwardly with everyone. The guys in the group tried to stare at me. We explained Becky but that still didn't stop them.

Every guy in the cinema kept their eyes on me. Some blushed, some fell down with blood coming from their mouths, some drooled and others acted cocky, smirking to themselves.

I was behind the group. Why did I have to be victims?

We went to order our popcorn and drinks.

I was first, with the group behind me.

"Can I had a medium popcorn with a drink of Sprite?" I asked blushing, as the person behind the counter was a man, who was staring down at my breasts, and blushed furiously.  
>"O-okay!" He said nervously.<p>

He got my my Sprite and started to shake. His eyes widened as he got closer, forehead sweating badly, mouth drooling everywhere.

Sudden;y, the Sprite spilled right on and down my top. I let out a pitiful shriek.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled, closing his eyes, close to tears.

He grabbed a tea towel and pushed it onto my breasts, each hand on each one. I gave out another little screech.

The man realized what he did and pulled away apologising endlessly.

TJ pushed him away and he went flying back.  
>"Would you stop sexually harassing her!" TJ yelled.<br>"I'M SORRY!" The man yelled running in through the back door crying. Then another, cocky looking man, came out and saw me drying myself.

He smirked.

"Here's your Sprite."He smiled setting it down. He then got me my popcorn but on purpose, dumped down. I gave out another pathetic shriek.  
>This is horrible. This is against laws and stuff.<p>

I then felt something moving around in my top to see the guy sticking his hand down, pretending to get popcorn but was obviously enjoying himself.

I blushed but then stopped. I started to boil of furiously.

"YOU PERV!"I shouted, lifting my hand and punching him. He went flying back into the drink machine.

I then grabbed my stuff.

"Keep the change!"I yelled and walked away.

I'm killing Becky when I get home.

…

"That was an awesome movie!" Vince laughed coming out.

"Yeah, but disturbing the way he...and the toothbrush...yuck!"Mikey pulled a face.

"Oh my god, did you see the pictures the dentist took, serious help needed there." Gus laughed.

The group talked while TJ was behind and I was behind him. We both where silent and I felt really bad.

We walked the streets to everyone's pick up spot.

Last was TJ and I. We walked down town when we came along a silent lane with a street light lit with a gang standing under it.

I picked up the pace to catch up with TJ when we walked past them, but as we did, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"TJ!"I yelled.

TJ looked back with shock.

"Hey there gorgeous! What's your name?"a big guy with muscles asked. I didn't answer but struggle to get released from his grasp.

"Let go!"I yelled.  
>"Aw-Don't be like that!" he smirked.<p>

I struggled against him until he threw me to the rest of the group and grabbed my skirt and pulled it up.

I screamed. He suddenly put his hands on my knickers when suddenly, TJ punched him down.

That gave me courage that I lifted my legs as far as I could and kicked the person on my right, holding me down, then turned to punch the other.  
>Others in the gang were going to attack. I was ready! Didn't care if it showed my identity.<p>

Suddenly my arm was yanked on by TJ, and we sprinted with the rest of the gang chasing after us.

We kept running till we saw Becky's car. We jumped in and told her to step on it and we were out of harms way.

…

I sighed as we entered TJ's room.

"Ha! You're strong, but I'm stronger!"TJ smirked.

So cocky.

"We'll see."I smiled.

I then suddenly jumped him and we wrestled on the ground. I could always pin TJ down, in fact, I can pin anyone down.

Just as I rolled ontop of him, he was on top of me!  
>"Pinned."He smirked back at me.<p>

I grew furious but then realized something. I looked down to see him on top of me.

I then blushed before looking up at him. We were in the perfect positions to start. I wasn't ready. And if anyone came in right now...I'd die. But it felt good. Him pushed up on me. Him just lying on me.

_TJ's POV_

I froze on the spot. I was on top of her. I stared into her beautiful brown eye some more. She rubbed her legs up mine and her boobs were pushed up on me. I blushed just staring at her.

She was so beautiful it was hard to just describe it. She breathed uneasy and her breath hit my face.

Her scent was beautiful.

Time went pass slowly. Too slowly.

I wouldn't care if she was naked right now and was pushing up against me, I still wouldn't be attracted. It's her eyes that make me want her more.

I lifted my hand and put it through her hair to see more of her face, to see the other gorgeous eye.

When suddenly...

_Ashley's POV_

BANG! My head ached as I head butted him off. He fell, his face landing in the wrong place on my chest. /i brushed him off and ran to the bathroom to get changed. That was a close one.  
>I closed the lid on the toilet and sat on it with my legs up and wrapped my arms round and tried to get over the shock of what just happened.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Next Weeks Plans

**(A/N) It's getting harder for me to do one a day people so if I only post up once, please accept for here's why I can't do it,**

**My big sisters home till the end of this week, I'll probably never see her till Christmas (maybe not even then)**

**I'm feeling tired a lot lately so I go to sleep often**

**Schools coming, probably only be able to write on weekends when it starts**

**But I hope you enjoy the story, xxx**

_Ashley's POV_

Night came and of course, I was worried my hair will brush out of my face and reveal all but I didn't need to panic. Even if it did, TJ wouldn't notice because he falls asleep just as his head hits the pillow and if he did get up, it would be too dark to see anything.

I was safe...for now.

I've been preparing myself all of last week for this week. But it was for nothing. This was the week I planned to tell them, but it would get really awkward so I'll tell them next week...after my birthday because it's next week.

My parents should be back by then so this works out perfectly.

I grabbed my art book and started to draw.

It wasn't much. Just a doodle. Summer was coming soon, so I started to draw the beach at sunset with a silhouette of a couple.

It wasn't much, not my best of course but TJ came over to see what I was doing.  
>"WOW!"He said amazed. "That's awesome!"<p>

I looked over to him like he was blind. "No it's not."  
>"Yes it is!"TJ argued back.<p>

I looked at it and turned it to the side. No way was that awesome.

"It's only something to pass the time, you should see my other arts."I said grabbing more fiery colours to the pictures.

"Really? Then the pictures you've tried must be...this is indescribable!" TJ said still staring at my picture.

I smiled at him. "You think?"  
>"OF COURSE! YOU'RE ABSOUTELY AMAZING!"TJ yelled smiling.<p>

I blushed.

He thought I was amazing! No! No girlie thoughts! He doesn't think you're amazing, he thinks the pictures amazing, yes, that's right, so stop acting like a retard dammit!

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head, but TJ thought I was saying no.  
>"Stop saying no! I swear! The only thing I've made that was art was making a volcano with dinosaurs."<br>I remembered that. The time for the science fair and we won. It should have been Gretchen but that little brat Becky stole it. Thinking of Becky made me so mad, that I made my pastels I was using break in half.

"Dammit."

TJ got up and walk out of the room.

Whatever I guess.

…

"You know what next week is?"TJ asked the group.

Everyone thought for some time. TJ looked really sad. I then realized it was my birthday next week. So that means...he's thinking of Spinelli's birthday, aka mine. I dropped my water on the floor. The gang all stared at me.

"I-uh...I dropped my water."I fake laughed. I then bent down, grabbed a tissue and started to clean up the water.

"It's Spinelli's birthday." TJ said quietly.

At that point I banged my head on the table. The guys looked under to see me rubbing my head in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having a rough day I guess."I said pulling myself up from the table.  
>"We were just talking about how it was Spinelli's birthday this time next week."Mikey smiled.<p>

"Oh really?"I asked trying to put on a smile...it was a little cheesy.

"Really, so we're planning to go down to the lake were we wrote our names. Spinelli wrote hers wrong."Gretchen sniggered at the last part.

"Except I wasn't around to add them."Gus said sadly.

"You know, this is really funny!"I said smiling cheesy and scratching my temple. "Because my birthdays on the same day as Spinelli's."  
>"Really!"Vince asked eye popping out of him.<p>

"Uh...yeah!"I laughed some more with my forehead sweating.

"What we doing?"Gretchen asked excited.  
>"Well...I heard there's a beach party that day so I was planning to go to that."I blushed.<p>

"That sounds awesome."Gus exclaimed.

"But I'd like to visit the tree and spend some time there before we go."I said as I saw TJ sulking.

TJ looked up at me and smiled gratefully.

I smiled back, but was it to say no problem or was it to say TJ's smiling at me?

_TJ's POV_

The sun was setting when I entered my room. Ashley was in the shower. I sighed was ready to go back out when the bathroom door opened.

I dropped my mouth. I looked at her toes to head. Her cute feet with, might I say very sexy looking, legs. The towel had just covered her just about. I then looked further up to see her skinny waist and gorgeous curved body. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking the water out of her long, raven black hair. Her hair flicked drops everywhere as is swished and swayed. She had one eye closed, one hand holding up the towel while her other hand was in her hair drying to keep it out of her eyes. She looked really hot.

Dammit! Why did she have to look so good!

Her hair came falling down her back.

"Oh, TJ!"She blushed. AH! SO CUTE! "I forgot some stuff to take in with me and I didn't think you'd be in here."She said her hand behind her back while the other still held it up. She then looked at me with her adoring eyes blushing. Why! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE!

I turned as she went through her bag.  
>I was urged to look back but tried to stay turned but it was so hard. Maybe just a little peek and that would be it. Big mistake. I turned not able to turn back. She was bent down and because the towel was so small, when she bent it went up. She suddenly jerked her head up and stood up turning round to me bending one leg and she looked at me innocently.<p>

She then dropped her stuff making the cute, innocent sound like, Oh! SO DAMN CUTE!  
>I ran to her aid without thinking and bent down helping her pick them up. I then slowly got up with her stuff and looked down at her, blushing. She blushed too. She looked down holding her hands together close to her mouth. I dropped her clothes. She jerked up looking at me confused.<p>

"uh-Sorry!"I said.

It was then I noticed the fiery colours of the sunset hit her. It made her bright and colourful and more sexier than any sexy girl can be.

I gave her her stuff back. The fire seemed to be in her cute, innocent eyes. The room was red beautiful while she stood naked in a towel like a perfect picture.

Ashley blushed more before running off back into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14: My shining Star!

**(A/N) WOW! I'm glad everyone loves the story! I never knew it was this good! I'm glad though use are all enjoying it!**

_Ashley's POV_

I finished off my sunset picture. I didn't think much of it but TJ absolutely loved it.

"Here,"I said handing him the picture.

"What?"He looked down at it then looked up to me.

"You can have it."I smiled.

TJ looked down at the picture I handed to him. I saw his eyes adored it so very much. TJ then pushed my hand away.

"I can't take this."TJ said shaking his head back and forth.

I pushed his arm back. "Keep it. I won't take it back. You like it, I don't."I said.

TJ pulled the picture closer to him.

"Uh...thanks."He smiled.

"No problem."

…

"So...who's up for Kelso's this afternoon."Vince asked.

"I'm in!" Mikey said without thinking.

"Me too!"Gus yelled.

"Sure,"TJ said before, "Whatever."

"I guess I have some spare time."Gretchen said bringing and checking her schedule for today.

"I'll be happy to come."I smiled.

At Kelso's Mikey ordered a whole pile of ice-cream. All the other guys ordered small ice-creams and I, just a strawberry smoothie.

"So, how long are we staying at the beach party?" Vince asked.  
>I thought.<br>"How about...we camp out!"I smiled.

The others looked at each other.

"AWESOME!" They all managed to say.

…

TJ and I arrived home.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Detweiler asked.

"Whatever."TJ said chucking his school bag on the table before stomping up to his room.

Mrs. Detweiler sighed before turning towards me.

I smiled.

"School was fine."I said.

"I have to talk to you, Ashley."Mrs. Detweiler said.

Oh no! Even you know she's not my mother, I think she's wanting to have 'the talk.' Yikes! This is bad!

"I got a call from your mother."She smiled.

Oh! So that's it! I was worried there for a second there.

"What she say?"I asked eager to hear.

"She and your father will be back two days before your birthday."

I smiled and thanks her before going up stairs to see TJ.

…

"Really?"I asked shocked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."Ashley A said.

"That's okay, I'll still be there!" I smiled.

…

"Bad news guys."I started at the dinner table.

"What's wrong?"They asked looking at me puzzled.

"My birthday is on a rainy day but the day before that is said to be very, very hot so we're going to the beach party a day before my actual birthday."I sighed.

The others moaned.

"Then what will we do for your birthday?"Vince asked.

"How 'bout use just come over to mine and watch a movie with me?"I suggested.

"I guess that's fine."Gretchen said.

"Great!"I smiled, almost a cheer.

_TJ's POV_

Days have past and the night before Ashley's parents came home came. Ashley came out of the shower with her curly wet hair down her back. She wore pink pyjama shorts with a very, very loose white tank top. She had a black bra on too which you could easily have seen through her top and the actual thing if she lifted up her arms. She also had pink fluffy bedroom slippers.

She blushed when she saw me staring at her.  
>"I ran out of things to wear and my mom must have sneaked these in my bag."<br>When she blushed she was so cute. I wanted to…...no, never mind.

Once more, it was night time.  
>Ashley went straight to packing her bags which were beside the window. I walked over to her to see if she wanted any help.<p>

"No, I'm fine."She said bending down into her bags. She then came back up folding a t-shirt when she caught me staring at her.

She looked shocked but then smiled sweetly and calmly.

The night sky was up and the moonlight seemed to beam on her as she just seemed to glow silver. But her eye was different. They were like a star in the night sky. Her eye just twinkled, it was so unnatural, like she was a fairy or something. I touched her soft hands.

"TJ,"She said.

"Ashley,"I said back.

This time she wasn't getting away, I was kissing her.

There was a bang on the door as I tried to make the move. I quickly dropped her hands and looked away as Ashley went back to packing.  
>There stood my mom.<p>

"You all set for tomorrow?"Mom asked.

"Sure am."Ashley smiled back.

Mom then nodded and I headed to bed. Ruined the freaking moment.


	15. Chapter 15: Beach Party

**(A/N) They won't be actually camping out Vicki because it's going to rain the next day and Aw! Shame Vicki! My friends are going into year 11 and some are on their last year(but if they do good in their exams, they'll be staying on for a couple of years.) I am the youngest out of my gang of friends. I'm going into year 10 :( which is sad for if they all leave me, I'll be alone till High School's over.**

**Anyway, hope use enjoy this chapter~ 3 xxx**

_Ashley's POV_

Mom and Dad came gome and the day of the beach party arrived and once more, it was Saturday.

We arrived there boys in shorts sandals and t-shirts. Gretchen, a mini skirt with a crop top and flip-flops. Me, I was wearing a white summers dress up to the knees with sandals.

Gretchen ran onto the beach where it was all happening and turned to us.

"Let's get changed now!"She screamed. She then grabbed me and dragged me.

I came out wearing a blue swimming suit.

"Even something so plain makes you look good."Gretchen said in her white bikini looking at me. Even you know I was small, I had big body features and even me wearing something so plain made every boy stare at me.  
>I blushed, "I-I-I don't think it's that big of deal."I said going red as I stood uncomfortably with the group.<p>

They all had great bodies...except Mikey, but that's rude to tell him that.

"You look amazing!"Vince yelled giving me the thumbs up. I blushed and put my finger to red cheek.  
>"N-no I don't think so."I managed to say.<p>

"Are you kidding me!"We all heard a voice behind me.

We turned to see Ashley A in a pink bikini...I'm not convinced it's a bikini, it was...very show offish.

"W-what's wrong?"I ask.

"You're coming with me!"Ashley A then grabbed my arm and yanked me with the help of all the other Ashley's.

_TJ's POV_

We ran after them, trying to stop them but as far as we could go was the girls changing rooms were we had to stop. Gretchen went in but came back out because she was too weak to stand up against The Ashley's.

We waited anxiously hearing Ashley scream.

"Come on!"Shouted the Ashley's.

"I-I can take it off myself!"Ashley shouted before screaming in a struggle.

"They're torturing her!" Gus shouted.

"Whatever shall we do!"Mikey shouted dramatically.  
>"Cool I guys, let's wait and see what's going to happen next."I said calmly.<p>

Just then the door was kicked open and The Ashley's came running out.

Ashley A first in her pink bikini, Ashley Q next her her blue bikini, after her Ashley B came in her yellow bikini and last but not least, Ashley T in her green bikini.

"Where's Ashley!"I shouted at them.

"Like, here."Ashley Q said hands to the door.

But no one came out and there was no noise.  
>Ashley A then snapped her fingers, "Girls!"She ordered.<p>

Ashley B and T went in and we heard a struggle going on inside.

Suddenly, Ashley was pushed out.

She stood trying to cover herself while she was really red.

I gasped. I wasn't the only one, it turned out, all the guys were staring at her with furious and jealous girls around them.

Ashley, was wearing a red bikini, but not like Gretchen's. It was held up by strings. And, to make it torture for us guys, it was only covering her privacy just about.

Ashley had her eyes close, embarrassed.

…

We went over to the people who were singing and we danced. The girls had and skirt, tide around their waist. Gretchen's and Ashley's skirt were both white.

We danced to summer songs such as old one like, _T-Spoon Sex on the Beach_ and _Peters Andre's Mysterious gir_l. We also had songs that were old by a couple of years like _When Love takes Over_ and _Katy Perry's California Gurlz _and _Sexy Bitch._

It was awesome, what's better every guy still had their eyes on Ashley, for when she danced, she danced so sexy. She went low and swivelled her hips round and round. She didn't even know she was being so sexy. Her boobs also went everywhere when she danced which made some buys fall down with bloody noses.

"Ashley, you're amazing."I mumbled to myself, staring at her.  
>Ashley then stopped and looked at me. She smiled kindly and waved at me.<p>

I chuckled. She then giggled.

…

"Okay! Let's begin the games!" Announced a blonde girl with sparking blue eyes. Her hair curled and went down her back. She wore tied bikini which looked cute.

First came water balloon fight.  
>I threw one at Gretchen.<p>

"Ah! That's me out." She sighed and walked away. I laughed before I hit Gus and Mikey with a water balloon.

I laughed. I picked one up to hit The Ashley's with but they were already out.

Wonder who hit them.

Suddenly, something wet and cold hit me on the back. It splattered making little drops spread out all over my back, giving me a chill.

I looked round to see Ashley had hit me with a water balloon and was giggling.

She was one of the last ones up.

"Let's hear it for TJ Detweiler for third place!" Shouted the blonde girl.

I sighed and I looked at Ashley before I turned. At that point I looked at her, a water balloon came and hit her from the side. We both shocked turned to see Vince jumping up and down shouting, "I win!"  
>"Please give it up for Ashley Jones for seconds place and our champion, Vince LaSalle!" The blonde shouted.<p>

I laughed. That was funny. Ashley looked angry and pissed but she then walked up behind Vince with a smug look and lifted a bucket up and. SPLASH! Vince was dripping wet.

We all laughed and Vince gave Ashley a dirty look before bursting out laughing with everyone else.

He grabbed her and chucked her into the water before we all joined splashing each other.

…

"So who's going with who?"I asked.

Our next game was called The Couples Battle. Us guys were deciding who was going to carry what girl on their shoulders.

"I want Gretchen!" Vince said without letting us speak.

"I've got my own planned." Gus said walking away.

"Mikey?"I asked.  
>He looked at me. "I'd rather sit this one out, Kurst and me our going to eat some ice-cream."He then ran away. I smiled. That leaves me with the last girl in the group. Ashley.<p>

_Ashley's POV_

I felt really awkward. I was on top of TJ's shoulders, in a bikini!

His soft hands rubbing up my legs as held on to them. It felt so good. So amazing. But I felt so awkward. My breasts were big and I was on top of TJ, so of course, my breasts rested on his head.

I felt bad. My stomach kept flying in every directions.

"Are you ready?"TJ asked.

I blushed. "Em, yes."I said.

I closed my eyes and gulped.  
>"Hey don't be so tense, we'll do fine." TJ said.<p>

I couldn't help but smiled. "Thanks." I said.

The gun shot up in the air to start.

The aim of this game was to collect the head bands tide around every girls foreheads while on a boy. If you get pushed off or you fall off you're out, if your headband is taken off, you're out.

I held my breathe. This is a tight competition.

When the gun went off, TJ and I were ready.

"Okay, who shall we go for first?"I asked.  
>"Let's leave Gretchen, Mikey and all them till last if we're the last ones around with them."TJ said. I agreed.<p>

"Let's go for her!" I said pointing at anyone who was an easy target.

The game went on for time. TJ and I laughed every second. We had fun, got wet and were together.

"Okay that's everyone. Want to get the gang now?"TJ asked.  
>I looked around. He was right. We were last around so far and I had a lot of head bands I swatted from people. Not to mention I pushed a couple off. And that I won headbands from the people I beat so we pretty much had won.<p>

"Okay, let's find them!"I said.

TJ turned and we were shocked to find Gus & Theresa and Vince & Gretchen were already out. All that was left was Ashley A and Lawson. Oh, how I hate them.

"You ready, TJ?"I snarled.

"Sure am."TJ growled.

We then met up with each other, in the middle.  
>"Ashley A."I said glaring at her.<br>"Ashley J."She smirked.

When then linked arms trying to push each other off. TJ grabbed my legs firmly and tightly making sure I don't fall.

Nothing seemed to be happening. No one fell and no budged.

We then let go and our guys took a step back.

"You ready to lose?"Ashley A smirked.

"Ready to die?"I ask her.

She gave me a horrible smile.

Our guys then ran at each other and Ashley A and I had at it.  
>As usual, it was going no where. I bet if I got in touch with Spinelli, she'd be able to help.<p>

I closed my eyes trying to get in contact. That's when it hit me on how to defeat her.

I opened her eyes to see Ashley A hand come at me and grabbed the top part of my bikini and ripped it right off.  
>"AH!"I screamed.<br>I then covered myself up. All the boys stared then. All grinning like a cat from ear to ear eager for me to let go.  
>"Dammit." I mumbled bright red.<p>

Ashley A then came at me for my headband while I panicked about being naked and only wearing the bottom half of a bikini.  
>But I was smart. She lifted her arm ready to grab. I then covered myself with one arm instead of two and punched her in the side. She screamed and went crashing down.<br>"The winner is, Ashley Jones and TJ Detweiler!" The instructor shouted.

All the boys came running at me.

"TJ QUICKLY PUT ME DOWN!" I panicked.

TJ then let my legs go and let me fall backwards into the water.

_TJ's POV_

I tried not to look up as she was practically naked.

I dropped her and she went flying back so no one could see her.

She came back up, her hair covering as well as her arms.  
>"TJ,"She said quietly while I was stunned by her cuteness. "Can you please get my top for me?"<br>She looked so adorable it was not normal. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes, gleaming and begging for my help. I looked around to find Ashley A suddenly being lifted up by Lawson coughing.

I swam over to them and yanked the top she still had a hold.

"I'll take that." I said yanking the top out of her hand.

I then gave it to Ashley.

I turned round and guarded her for some privacy and pushed all the guys away who tried to come close to her.

"Thanks, Teej."She smiled. I turned to her shocked. Spinelli use to call me that. I couldn't help but smile back at her before we swam back.

_Ashley's POV_

It was dark and the fire was lit. I wore a cut off red top with the white skirt I had on earlier with flip-flops.

They were playing _He mele no lilo _and _Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride. _I remember going to Hawaii and meeting Lilo and Stich. They played this kind of music over there.

We were all dancing to it. Vince and Gretchen had at it and Gus and Theresa. Mikey sat with Kurst and just drank out of coconuts.

TJ sat on his own smiling as I danced. I smiled back at him.

Suddenly Lawson came over.

"Hey gorgeous, how's you?"He asked trying to dance with me as I shook my hips around.  
>"What do you want Lawson?"I asked angry.<p>

"I just want to dance with you, is that a bad thing?"

He was too cocky for his own taste.  
>"Do you want me to punch you like I did on my first day?"I asked smugly.<p>

"I admit I was a jerk then." Lawson said.

But I knew better. It was a dopey act.

"Get lost, you still are a jerk."I said closing my eyes and ignoring him and carrying on dancing.

Suddenly Lawson grabbed me and shook me.  
>"Go out with me or else you'll be sorry."He threatened.<p>

"Never!"I said spiting in his face.

I struggled from Lawson but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!"I yelled.

"No!"He said.

I kept struggling. Suddenly he kicked my leg. I went back and landed on my foot wrong. I felt a sharp pain suddenly in my ankle while I heard a cracking sound to.

I finally was release from his grasp and punched him in the eye again before punching him some more. Lawson then pushed me down. I tried to get up but my ankle hurt too much so I grabbed his leg and pulled him down too.  
>"Wow!"Everyone said running over.<p>

"Lawson! Come on!" Ashley A shouted.

"Next time you even try to ask me out make sure you've dumped your girlfriend first! And even if you do, I'll NEVER go with you!"I shouted at him.

Ashley A looked at him shocked.  
>"JERK!" She yelled running off.<p>

"Ashley A!" Lawson yelled running after her.

"Are you okay?" Gretchen and Vince asked bending down beside me.  
>"No, my ankle, I think I went over it."I said taking a look at it.<br>"Here."TJ said walking over and lifted me up.

We sat at edge listening to the music and watching everyone dance.  
>"Are you sure you're okay?" TJ asked.<p>

"Yeah."I said.  
>I then looked up at TJ with a slight smile of thank-you. I looked at him and he went bright red.<p>

_TJ's POV_

Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. She smiled and turned to look at the others before resting her head on my shoulder.  
>I jerked up like I got an electric shock. I then looked down at her and looked at the others dancing and laughing.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

**(A/N) Scorpiogrl576, I'm the same! I haven't seen that episode and I've been looking forever. All I know it's called Lax and it's on Lilo and Stitch season 2 episode 21. But I can't actually find it to watch it :( I'm so sad, but I know it exists and I know what it's about because I read about it but I haven't seen it so please, any readers, tell us if you find the episode to watch online, no downloads or anything like that involved, thanks for reading and enjoying my story ~ 3 xxx**

_Ashley's POV_

We went to the tree this morning on my birthday.

Yes, like everyone had predicted, it was raining. But it was only like a rainy mist.

"Remember this was our spot we use to hang out during our younger days before we discovered Kelso's. I smiled looking at my name.  
>"Here."TJ said passing a knife to Gus.<p>

"What am I to do with this?"Gus asked.

"Carve your name!"  
>Gus's face lit up when TJ said that. Gus then ran over to the tree and carved his name.<br>"Here!"He said passing the knife to me.  
>"No, I couldn't."I rejected. Not that I wanted to, but my name was already up on it but I couldn't tell them that. I guess I'll never tell them who I am at the rate I'm going. And do they really need to know? I mean, what they don't know can't help them and they seem more happy without Spinelli and are getting use to me.<p>

_TJ's POV_

We went straight to Ashley's house to celebrate her birthday.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a minute!" Ashley smiled running to the downstairs bathroom.

We all sat down with the T.V on waiting for Ashley to come back with the tape.

I then remembered something that Ashley told me about Spinelli being at one of her schools she use to go to.

"Hey!" I said as her Mom came into the room serving the popcorn and coke and stuff.

"Yes TJ?"She asked back at me smiling.

"Could you tell us what schools Ashley's been to before here?"I asked.

"Well she's been to that all girls school in the other town. As for the rest, I wouldn't know."She then smiled.  
>"What you mean?" Vince asked.<p>

"Well, you see, Ashley's not actually our child, biologically..."Mrs. Jones started.

"WHAT!" The gang and I shouted.

"We...adopted her and she hasn't told us anything from the past. She didn't even tell us who her brother is."  
>We looked at each other. "What's wrong with her brother?"Gus asked.<p>

"I heard he went to prison because of drugs or something like that." Mrs. Jones took a seat with us.

"So what did Ashley act like when you first met her?"Gretchen asked.

"Well, she acted tough and insisted we didn't call her Ashley but Spinla or Spindella? I forgot but it's something like that."

"Spinelli!"We all said.

"Yes, that's it. How'd you know?" Mrs. Jones smiled and then stood up. "Well, I'd better go then. My husband and I are leaving so we can give you all some time to yourselves for tonight."

She left and we all struck dumb.

Could Ashley really be Spinelli? Impossible.

It can't be! It's impossible! No, no, no, no no!

"It can't be true, it just can't!" Mikey screamed.

"It could just be a a a …...coincidence." Vince said with his head in his hands.

"You're right Vince I mean, there's lots of Ashley Spinelli's in the world right?" Gretchen said confused.

I closed my eyes and that's when I remembered.

_I put my hand into her hair and split it in half to show me her face. It was red. Real red. It was almost as red as Spinelli watching the tape of her that the Ashley's put up on The Sweetheart Dance._

She wouldn't let us see her whole face. Ashley's hair is always covering her face so we don't even know what she looks like.

_"I-I'm fine."Ashley said._

_I had to smile at her face. Even you know she was annoying most of the time, she was soooooo damn cute.  
>She noticed.<br>"Why you smiling?"Ashley asked looking ashamed of herself._

_"Nothing you need to know."  
>I dumped the pads back into the drawer. I then stared at it when I realized, the false bottom had another false bottom underneath it.<em>

_"Hey, what's this?"I asked ready to lift the clasp. Suddenly, with no warning, Ashley slapped my hands.  
>I looked at her confused as my hands struck numb, she was real strong that she lets on to be.<em>

_"You're not allowed in there."She said giving me a death glare. She reminded me of the girl from _The Grudge_ the was her hair was. I wasn't scared of that movie but she's really freaking me out right now._

THE FALSE BOTTOM MIGHT HAVE ANSWERS!

"There's only one way to find out."I said. "Follow me!"

Ashley was taking a long time in the bathroom. Which was good.

I rushed upstairs to her room. I burst through the room and ran to the bedside table.

I opened the drawer to find her books, pens and diaries.  
>"You want us to read her diary?" Vince asked.<p>

"No!" I said.

I dug it all out and opened her first false bottom of drugs. I lifted them all out.

I threw the cigarettes which Mikey looked at.

"She smokes?" He asked.

"Use to."I answered still digging through.

One of the drugs I threw Gretchen caught.

"She was on drugs?"She said shocked.

"Use to."I said again.

I then chucked her tampons at Vince.  
>He looked at them and threw them on the bed.<br>"Yuck!"He shouted.

I ignored that comment. As a guy I can't really say anything except I agree.

"Hey!" I heard Gretchen shout. "That's life for us!"

I ignored them. Gus then found the breast pads.

"Is her breasts, FAKE!" Gus asked shocked.

"No, she use to wear them in Middle School but the ones she has now I guarantee are real."I said.

I got to the bottom of that section. I then opened that false bottom.

"What's in there TJ?" Gretchen asked.  
>"That's what I'm finding out."I said turning to face them.<p>

I then turned back in shock at what I saw.  
>"I wonder what could be in there?"Gus thought.<p>

"Who knows."Vince said shrugging.  
>"Guys!" I yelled catching their attentions. "Use may want to see this."<br>Inside were pictures of Spinelli and the gang with me and her in kindergarten, fourth grade, middle school, her lucky orange ski-hat.

"Check that wardrobe!"Gretchen shouted.

Mikey swung open the door.  
>"As expected." Gretchen said.<p>

"What?" I asked.  
>"Look, at the bottom. The boots Joey made for Spinelli."<br>We all the gazed at the boots that she use to wear.

I don't believe this!

_Ashley's POV_

I wasn't just in the bathroom that's why I was away so long. I was trying to pick the DVD we'd watch together which was hard. When I thought I got one, I lifted it up and headed to the room where the gang was.  
>"Hey!"I smiled. But none of them answered back. The all looked glum and sad.<br>"I picked the DVD."I smiled trying to make everyone happy.

_TJ's POV_

"You want to tell us something _Ashley_?" Vince asked.

Ashley confused shook her head.

"No, not that I can think of unless you're on about my age."Ashley then chuckled to herself but then stopped when she saw us not laughing at the joke.

"You sure Ashley, or shall we call you Spinelli?"Gus asked sarcastically.

Ashley looked shocked and started sweat.

"What?" She asked shaking.

"We know your secret." Mikey said.  
>"What secret?" Ashley played dumb.<p>

"Stop lying to us, we know you're Spinelli!" Gretchen shouted.

"I don't understand!" Ashley said.

"THAT'S IT!"I shouted standing up making everyone jump. I ran over to Ashley and pushed her up against the wall.

She looked at me scared with her eye. I then lifted up her hair to reveal her face.

"Spinelli."I said looking at the face of the Spinelli I knew.

Spinelli looked scared and sweat lashed off her forehead.

I don't believe this!


	17. Chapter 17: Spinelli

**(A/N) All right almost wrapped up with this story! Yeah!**

_Ashley's POV_

I looked into TJ's terrifying eyes. They scared me and frightened me.

"I don't believe you Spinelli." TJ said to me.

I gasped. W-what! I knew TJ would take it hard but...

"Wait! I was going to tell you one on one but-but things just kept getting in the way." I explained.

TJ let me go. "I'm leaving." He said quietly.

"TJ wait!" I yelled and I ran and grabbed his arm. TJ then swung me against the wall.

"Happy Birthday, Spinelli." TJ then left the house.

The rest of the gang got up. They all looked at me angrily apart from Gretchen and Mikey.

I got up and ran after TJ.

"TJ wait!" I yelled.

Suddenly my hand was grabbed.

"Spinelli, don't." Vince said shaking his head.

I growled at him and yanked my hand away from his grip and ran after TJ.

I forgot to put my shoes on but I didn't care. I also didn't have a coat or anything on like this morning. When I ran outside it was raining like this morning. Just a misty rain.

I looked for TJ to see him driving in his car. He must have got his driving licence. He pulled out and drove along the roads.

"TJ!" I screamed as I chased after his car on the road. I splashed in puddles and got wet from cars splashing water on me.

My feet were cold. "TJ, TJ!"I yelled after him.

But I then tripped and I looked up to see the car drive on.

"TJ."I said quietly to myself. I lay in the puddle.

I got up. "TJ!"I screamed and then kept running in the rain.

"Spinelli!"I heard the others shout behind me. But I kept running. I want TJ. I love TJ. TJ!

_TJ's POV_

I kept driving in the rain. I didn't care what happened now. How could see do all them things to me. I mean, I even talked about her to her. I said how much I loved her. Thinking about it made me embarrassed.

Stupid, stupid me. Why did I even tell her them things anyway? I shook my head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said banging my head on the wheel.

I drove Third Street Elementary and parked outside. Third Street Elementary. Where it all began.

_Spinelli's POV_

I kept running as the mist soaked me. It can't get worse than this. Where could TJ be? My wet hair whipped across my face and on my back. TJ, TJ, TJ, TJ! Where are you!  
>I closed my eyes.<p>

TJ! His favourite places are Kelso's, behind the dumpsters at school em...maybe he's back home? I'll try that last.

I ran to Kelso's.

"Ashley!" Mr. Kelso said stunned looking at me. I looked around. No TJ. "Ashley!" Mr. Kelso shouted again but I just ran out of the shop.

TJ! Try the school now. It was Sunday but I didn't care.

I found a slit in the metal wire fence and climbed through it. Suddenly I got stuck. My shirt was caught on the wires. I tugged and tugged tell it ripped my shirt.

I then ran with only my socks on across the grass getting mud splashed all over me. When I ran, the mud was very thick so when I ran across I got my foot stuck in it. I tugged my foot hard kicking up splatters of mud on my face and upper body but I didn't care. Where was TJ? I arrived round the bins.  
>"TJ!"I shouted as I skidded on the mud to see TJ, but he wasn't there. No! Where else could he be? I was sure he wasn't at home so where else?<p>

_TJ's POV_

I got out of my car and started to walk around the old playground where I created pranks. I walked up to Old Rusty and remembered the time I protected it with everyone else to stop them from taking it down.

I climbed up to the top of it and looked down at the playground.  
>Oh yes, standing up here made the memories come all flooding back.<p>

"Hey!"I heard a cranky old voice. I looked down to see an old, big lady down below with an umbrella.

I climbed down to confront her.  
>"What do you think you're doing! You're not even from this school you little punk!" She shouted.<p>

Only one person I know can shout that old.  
>"Miss Finster?"I asked curiously.<br>The old lady stopped shouting and looked at me hard.  
>"My dear lord if it isn't TJ Detweiler." She gasped.<br>Miss Finster! Ha, hasn't changed a bit.

"Well, come on out of this rain." Miss Finster said.  
>I then entered the school I use to create mischief around.<p>

She knocked on the Principals door.  
>"Come in!" A voice boomed from the other side. I entered after Miss Finster to see a grey haired man.<br>"Yes Miss Finster?" He asked.

"We have a visitor sir." Miss Finster said presenting me.

"I don't believe my eyes. TJ Detweiler!" He gasped.  
>Principal Prickly. Hasn't changed apart from a few wrinkles here and there with grey hair.<p>

"The one and only." I smiled.

"What brings you here?" Prickly asked while Miss Finster stood beside him.

"You know, just memories and how I met the group" I said strolling across the room. "Man, I've been in here so many times you'd think I'd remember this place like it was the back of my hand."I said looking around.

Prickly chuckled.

"So is that why you're here?" Miss Finster called. "Something happened to your friends and you're back here to see why you like them in the first place?"  
>"I could never get anything past you." I said mockingly.<p>

"So what's changed then?" Principal Prickly asked.  
>"Well, we were tight until Gretchen and Spinelli had at it during our first year of Middle School. Spinelli then moved away and the group broke up." I said remembering the tragic memory of not saying good-bye to Spinelli.<p>

"I see, so you're not friends now?" Miss Finster asked.

"No, lately, this girl has moved to town and surprisingly got us all back together. Everyone from the group except Spinelli." I said.

"I see now! You're jealous because you think this girl replaced Spinelli!" Principal Prickly said snapping his fingers.

"No, it's the girls birthday today. And we just found out a secret about her." I said sadly and quietly in the room.

Why was I even telling them this? It's not like it's their business to begin with. But now that I've started, might as well continue.

"What's her secret?" Miss Finster asked.

"Turns out she's Spinelli." I sighed and sat on the chair in front of the principals table.

"Is that bad? Did you not miss her?" Principal Prickly asked.

"I did, I just can't believe she never told me and..." I put my face in my hands.

"Miss Finster, do you mind if you leave us?" I heard Principal Prickly ask.

"Sure thing sir," Miss Finster replied before walking away.

I looked up at Principal Prickly suspiciously and raised my eyebrow.

_Spinelli's POV_

It started to rain harder. I decided to go check the tree we were at this morning. He has to be there over anything, right?

I ran across the grass again. I ran down the street. People stared at me as I ran past. I was soaking wet and was absolutely filthy.

I kept running. I must get to that tree. Maybe TJ's already there.

I saw the tree in the distance.

I ran down the hill getting more muddy that ever. Suddenly I tripped and fell down.

"Ah!" I screamed and rolled down the hill till I got to the bottom of the hill.

I tried to get up but just as I did, I felt my ankle from last night play up. I must have went over it again.

Dammit. I couldn't get up and because when I did, I fell back down again. What made it worse was TJ wasn't there and it was getting dark and was raining really hard.

_TJ's POV_

"What's wrong sir?" I asked.

"So the other reason why you are upset that this girl is Spinelli?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. What should I say?

"em...I just told her some stuff that wasn't meant to be heard by Spinelli that's all." I said.  
>"Did you tell her that you <strong>loved <strong>Spinelli and it turned out the person who you told was Spinelli after all?" He asked smirking.  
>My face became hot and flustered. "Wh-what? Now why would you say something as stupid as that sir?" I asked with a little shake and unsteady sound in my voice.<p>

"Because it's the truth. You can say you don't all you want but I know the truth. Ever since use were here, I saw the way use acted with each other. How you looked at her and how she looked at you. It was kind of obvious."  
>WHAT! IT WAS OBVIOUS! NO WAY!<p>

Mortified I got up and was ready to walk out when Principal Prickly said something.  
>"TJ! What she did was wrong but don't use this against her for when you're older you'll wish you hadn't done what you're doing now." Prickly yelled at me.<br>I stopped and looked down at the floor. Spinelli really loved me, I could see that in her eyes and what made it worse was I loved her back. Yeah sure you may think what's wrong about that? Well, pain like this is unbearable. It hurts with every heart beat. I trust not only Ashley Spinelli, but Ashley Jones as well. And they both betrayed my trust. It was hard to accept her now that the two are Ashley Spinelli Jones but I love her and after Principal Prickly said, I really want her now.  
>"Words from experience, sir?" I asked mockingly.<p>

"Just go Detweiler before you lose her forever." Principal Prickly said annoyed.  
>"I take that as a yes."I the grinned at him before running out of school to my car.<p>

…

I arrived back at Spinelli's house.

There, the gang still was.

"Hey you guys, where is she?" I asked.

"Why should we care?" Vince sneered.

"Yeah, she's totally lied to us!" Gus backed up Vince.

"'Cause I'll tell you why!" I yelled. "She's our friend! Spinelli was our best friend and now Ashley is our best friend but what makes it best is our two best friends is the same best friend."

They both looked down at their feet in shame.  
>"Sorry Teej." Vince said.<p>

"Yeah, we're sorry." Gus agreed.

"Well?" I asked again.

"She ran after your car. We haven't seen her since. We thought she caught up with you!" Gretchen said clearly disappointed that she was wrong.

"We have to find her!" I shouted.  
>We got our plans on who covers where and that we call each other when we've found her and when we have, we meet up at her house. Suddenly, thunder and lightning began with the heavy rain. Dammit. Everyone grabbed umbrellas and coats except me as I took my car. Where oh where could she be?<p>

I ran into Kelso's.  
>"Why hello TJ." Mr. Kelso greeted.<p>

"Hey, was Spinelli in here?" I asked him.

"Spinelli? No, I haven't seen her in years." He said.

Dammit, I was stupid. She doesn't call herself Spinelli now.

"I mean Ashley, we just found out today she's Spinelli. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

Mr. Kelso's eye widened.  
>"Our Spinelli was here all along? How wonderful. She looked so different." He smiled.<br>"Wait, you're not angry with her?" I asked.

"No, why should I be? I mean I've missed her and here she was all along, I'm very happy. I don't know where she is but a couple of hours ago, she came in dripping wet and filthy with no coat or shoes and she asked where you were. But she then ran off." Mr. Kelso finished.

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Mr. Kelso!" I said before leaving the store.

I grabbed my phone and called the guys.

"Have any of you found her?" I asked.

"No, none of us have. We're all at the house now." I heard Vince say on the other side.

"Okay."I sighed.

She's looking for me. If she was looking for me the most likely place to go is...

I closed my eyes hard with my hand on my forehead. Think, where would Spinelli check where I was if I ran off...THE TREE!

I put a foot on the pedal and went flying down the street. It still unfortunately rained hard with lightning and thunder.

…

I arrived there and ran down the hill. When I arrived at the tree. I didn't see anything. No one. Where was she?  
>Suddenly there was another clasp of thunder. I then heard a shriek. I looked up to see a very, very wet and filthy girl in the tree. Long black hair covering her and she was huddled up in the branches of the tree.<p>

"Spinelli?" I called out to her.

The girl looked up at me, "TJ?" She called out to me.

"Are you coming down here?" I called to her.

"O-okay." Her sad face became a slight smile as she climbed down.

Gosh, she was a terrible state. Absolutely muddy.

"Jesus what have you been doing?" I asked looking at her head to toe.  
>"N-nothing." She stuttered.<p>

Suddenly there was another clasp of thunder.  
>"AH!" Spinelli shrieked covering her ears.<p>

"Spinelli, are you okay?" I never knew Spinelli to be scared of things. I never even knew Ashley to be scared of things.

"I-I'm fine." Spinelli said slowly getting up.

I walked over to her.  
>"Let's go home. We were all worried about you at home." I said.<p>

I turned to walk to the car.

"TJ, wait!" I heard her call. There then was another bang of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. Spinelli jumped into my arms, hiding her face in my shoulder.

I put my arms around her freezing body. She felt so weak, vulnerable, cold, wet and fragile.

"Come on, it's dangerous to be under a tree during thunder storms." I said to her.

"I'm sorry TJ." She murmured.

"It's okay." I guaranteed her.

"No, I should of told you."  
>"Then why didn't you?"<p>

"I was...too embarrassed to what had happened last time."  
>I held her tightly in my arms.<br>"We have to get you out of these clothes now!" I said.

I wasn't being a perv but no good would happen to her if she stayed like this.

I handed her over my jacket.

"I can't just wear this!" She said going red.  
>"But you need out of those clothes. I've also got a blanket you can wrap yourself into."<br>I turned away as she climbed into the car and started to strip.

It was a silent drive home. Spinelli sinked into my jacket and wrapped in the blankets lying on the seat beside me. Spinelli fell asleep. Poor girl. What she needed was a hot bath, soup and a bed. She had a red nose and kept coughing her her sleep.

She looked cute sleeping. She was covered up well good with her feet dangling out.

"Spinelli,"I sighed. I pulled up on my drive way.

I opened the door and carried Spinelli in my arms to her house. I opened the door and everyone came running at me.  
>"Did you find her"? The shouted.<br>They then gasped when they saw her in my arms.  
>"Gretchen, she needs a bath, Vince soup, tea just make things hot. Gus light that fire for when she comes back down and Mikey get the tissues and movie ready!" I ordered.<p>

I carried Spinelli to the bath and set her in with the jacket and blanket on  
>"I'll take it from here TJ." Gretchen said.<p>

I then left and waited at the door.

_Spinelli's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes. My body felt warm, numb and relaxed. My aching muscles be massaged. I opened to see I was completely naked in hot water. I looked around to see Gretchen sitting on a chair by the bath smiling at me.

"You're finally awake." She smiled kindly.  
>"Gretchen, where am I?" I asked as my eyes began to unblur.<p>

"In your bathroom. Come on, everyone's downstairs."  
>I suddenly started to cough.<p>

"Spinelli, are you okay?" Gretchen asked running to me.  
>"I'm fine." I reassured her.<p>

"I've washed you're hair and things for you." She smiled.  
>"Thank-you." I weakly said.<br>Gretchen ran off to get a towel.  
>"Why you doing this for me Gretchen?"<p>

"Because, you're my friend."  
>"I'm sorry Gretchen, I should have told use but...I felt embarrassed. And every time I tried to tell use...things got in the way."<br>"Oh Spinelli!" Gretchen said running to me and hugging me. "I'm just happy, it's been a long time. Please, never leave us again. If worse comes to worse, I'll be there for you."  
>I tried not to cry like she was. Her tears dribbled down my back.<br>"Thanks Gretch." I said.

Gretchen helped me dress into my pyjamas, nightgown and slippers. TJ helped me walk down the stairs as I was very weak. When I got down, it was so warm! The fire was lit and it felt so good.

"Thanks Gus." I said as I sat down.

Vince then came in with a bowl and mug.  
>"Here." Vince said giving me vegetable soup with tea.<p>

"Thanks Vince." I thanked as TJ held the bowl in his hand while I ate.  
>I coughed and sneezed a lot but Mikey was there with tissues.<br>"Thanks man." I said taking tissues after tissues.

"No worrys my dear Spinelli." Mikey said kindly.

"Do you want us to call you Spinelli or Ashley?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, now that use know, I guess it's Spinelli." I weakly smiled.

The movie then started.

_TJ's POV_

The movie ended and we turned it off. Spinelli lay in my arms, asleep. The rest of the gang looked down at her.

"She's so cute when she's asleep." Gus smiled.  
>"Who would have thought she was Spinelli I mean, she's changed so much!" Vince said.<p>

"Her hair's longer!" Mikey pointed out.  
>"She's shyer and less violent." Gretchen said.<p>

"She's sweet and kind." Vince said smiling over her.

"Her boobs are really, really big." Gus then said.

"Gus!" I shouted at him.

"Well they are."  
>"Gus is right I mean, I've never seen them as big as that before!" Vince began. "They're even bigger than Gretchen's fake ones."<br>Suddenly Vince got a whack across the head by Gretchen.

"You're never allowed to talk about that, AGAIN!" She hissed.

I looked down at Spinelli.

"You really think she's changed?"

If you think of it she always was kind and only used violence when she needed to, sure she's got it under control now but she still uses it at the rare time and as for looking pretty, she always was. And her body changes, that's life. It's natural to happen.

"Definitely!" The others said.

"I don't think so you guys." I admitted.

I then started to shake Spinelli.

"Spinelli, time to get up. Spinelli, movies over." But she did not wake. Spinelli stayed fast asleep.

"Spinelli?"  
>Vince then came and tried as well as the others came and tried to wake her up, but nothing worked. I felt her forehead. It burned my hand. It was so hot and sweaty.<p>

"Jesus, she's got a temperature!" I shouted.

"Spinelli!" Everyone shouted.

She just moved over and started to breathe uneasy. Dammit, why now?


	18. Chapter 18: She's Back baby, she's back!

**(A/N) Vicki know you find Gretchen weird and that my story's a bit familiar to others but trust me, I get my ideas from anime and manga and in it girls even bathe together and stuff like that~it's a Japan thing~ and as for the plot line about her hiding who she is, got the idea randomly while watching Disney's Mulan. As for colds and the rain and stuff, I got wet and stuff like that and I got a cold so I'm just saying what happened to me! And I know, was so busy writing I forgot to check my mistakes so I noticed the mistake myself when I was reading the chapter about TJ saying a 'girl' then Principal Prickly saying 'Ashley'! I'll fix it. Also why Spinell stayed so long by the tree s because she hurt her ankle but just as t became better, thunder and lightning began and I made her scared of that, idea from anime. As for everyone else, I'm glad you're enjoying this, I'm going to do a sequel to this one as well and stuff. There's only one problem I'm having with this story, HOW WILL IT END!**

_Ashley's POV_

I lay in bed. I had a blocked nose, sore throat, high temperature and a spinning head. I was off school of course. It gave me time to think about what happened on my birthday. Probably the best birthday I've had since ages. It started off well but got a bit dramatic in middle but it ended off good until this sickness have kicked in. Oh well.

I coughed more. There was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in!" I yelled weakly.<p>

TJ then came in. I smiled at him.

"Hey." He said nervously standing there.

"Yo!" I said before coughing some more.  
>"So..." TJ started.<p>

"What?"

"Do you mind talking about your past and all?"  
>I thought a minute. After what I put them through might as well. It's the least I can do.<p>

"What you want to know?" I ask.

"Well, what happened after you left?" TJ asked for his first question.

"You want to sit down?" I asked. I then moved over on the bed for him to sit down.

He came over and lay on the bed beside me. I then huddled beside him resting my head on his chest with my arm.

"Well, after I left here, I went to a different middle school. We moved in with my brother Joey. I went to a middle school there. I didn't make any friends. I was a loner. I was quiet. Mostly because I was upset after what happened here." I sighed remembering how lonely I felt. How everyone thought I was a freak of nature.

"Why'd you move?" TJ asked breaking my thoughts.  
>"Joey was arrested doing drugs so we decided to move again. I remembered how lonely I was in the last middle school I went to, so I acted like a true Ashley. That's where I was raped and all that. But even you know I was so popular. I still felt lonely. It felt like it was an act for a movie. That my friendship with people weren't real."<br>"I know how you feel. Did you move again?" TJ asked after I finished.

"Yeah, but because my parents..." I closed my eyes close to tears thinking about it. "My Dad and us were driving home. But I stopped the car because I wanted to go shopping for some things so I don't become unpopular at school but as they stopped a car came and..."

I shook my head. "It was my fault!" I was about to cry but I held them in just about. TJ gently squeezed my hand.

"You don't have to say anymore." He told me.

I nodded and sniffed. "Okay so I was in hospital and before I knew it I was put in a care home in the same time. I became unpopular and was then pitied in the school. Then the parents I have now adopted me and we moved again to just out of time. I blamed myself for my parents so I was a trouble maker in school."  
>"Right, and then what?" TJ asked.<p>

"I gone too far and got expelled." I laughed.  
>"What you do?"<br>"I was smoking and set the school on fire."  
>TJ and I burst into laughs. No one was hurt.<p>

"So then you came here." TJ smiled finishing my story.

"Yep. I was worried and then when I saw the house I realized I use to live a couple of houses away. I then panicked when I realized you lived next door." I giggled.

"What's wrong with me?" TJ asked sarcastically laughing.

"I was just...nervous that's all." I sighed.

"I remember. I found you really annoying because every time I caught you looking at my direction you went bright red, looked down and kept playing with you fingers!"

I remembered my first time seeing TJ. I was so nervous and he was so rude.  
>"Hey! You were rude!" I yelled until I started to cough again.<p>

"Yeah well, I blame you for that." TJ laughed.

TJ soon left. He came back after school. I was better on Saturday and I insisted my mom to take me shopping. I grabbed ALL my clothes in my wardrobe and drawers and sold them all. With the money, I bought more clothes, knickers, bras, ski-hats, trainers and boots. I even got a new bag and sold everything cute. I even cut the hair covering half my face but kept the length.

Sunday came I painted my room red with black skulls all around. I was artistic so nothing was too hard for me to paint. I got black carpet, curtains and a red skull mat. I also got a black with red skull quilt for my bed.

Monday came and I insisted my Mom take me to school.

_TJ's POV_

It was kinda lonely without Spinelli around. I quit smoking and my drugs and went back to old TJ. I was with Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus.

We were by the lockers.  
>"So Spinelli never took the bus today again?" Vince asked.<br>"No, I guess she's still sick." I sighed.  
>"Guys!" We heard Gretchen gasp.<br>"What?" I asked. She then pointed up the corridor.

Everyone spaced out staring at a small girl, with baggy jeans, tight, short and strapless red top with a black skull on it, black leather jacket and a black ski-cap. Her long raven hair tied back in a pony tail and her hair not in her face to show everyone who she was.

I looked at her as she stopped half way up the corridors and leaned on one leg, crossing her arms.  
>"So, what you think?" She asked.<br>I looked at the gang and the gang looked at each other.  
>"She's back baby, she's back!" I smirked.<p>

The others looked back at her and grinned.

FINALLY! We all thought.

_Spinelli's POV_

The group grinned back at me. Vince holding up the thumbs. They all smiled like a cat, mouth coming from ear to ear. I chuckled to myself.

There were lots of whispering and mumbling.  
>"Is that Spinelli or Ashley?" "I don't know!" "Is Ashley trying to replace Spinelli?" "Probably." "Was Ashley Spinelli all along?" "How am I meant to know!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. Just as I took a couple of steps forward to my friends I heard a laugh.

I turned to see Lawson walking over.  
>"Oh great!" I mumbled.<p>

"So, Ashley, the gang doing your head in? Spinelli this and Spinelli that! They ignoring you? Trying to replace her? YOU'LL NEVER BE HER!" He burst into fits.

I lowered my eyebrows and clenched my fists. And with one blow in Lawson's face, he was down.

"Beat it Lawson! I was Spinelli all along I just went by a different name and personality." I yelled at him as I walked over him towards the group who where in fits of laughter.  
>"Good to have you back Spinelli!" TJ smiled.<br>"Good to be back." I smiled.

I was back, baby!


	19. Chapter 19: Will you be mine?

**(A/N) I'm finding trouble on how to end this and I need to end it soon as school starts this Friday. I'll be writing a sequel so I will to this story but it won't be uploaded as fast as this one. Maybe once, twice or thrice a week. Well hope you enjoy!**

_Spinelli's POV_

School for us seniors were ending and graduation was calling our name. It made me scared thinking about it. What I'll be doing, what will happen, being on my own! It was a horrible feeling.

I sat thinking about this while picking my food up and whirling it around on the plate at lunch time.  
>"What's wrong, Spinelli?" TJ asked me.<p>

"Thinking." I said.

"About what?" Vince asked curious.  
>"Stuff."<p>

"What stuff?" Gretchen asked impatient.

"Well...what will happen after graduation." I said quietly.

The others stopped their chatting and started thinking.

"We'll probably be split up. We'd probably be lucky if we got into the same college." I started.  
>"My Dad's making me join the military so somewhere along them lines for college for me or something like that." Gus sighed.<p>

"Yeah and with my grades I'm good to go to the best college for super talented people." Gretchen said.

"I'll be going to an arts college." Mikey smiled.

"Sports college for me!" Vince smiled.

It was pretty simple knowing what they wanted, but as for TJ and me, it was hard to think what we'd be interested in.

"What about you TJ?" Gus asked.  
>"I don't know probably skip college and just get a job or maybe go to college close by here." TJ said not caring as usual.<p>

"And you, Spinelli?" Gretchen asked.

"Well..."I began thinking again.

What was I good at? I was good at a couple of things but what did I most enjoy? That's when it hit me.

"I think I want to go to an art college." I said.

"Art? Well I've only seen that picture you drew on the black-top at Elementary but that's it!" Gus protested.  
>"Yeah, how do we know you're still good?" Vince asked.<p>

"She still is! I've saw some of her work and it's really awesome." TJ smiled.  
>I smiled too.<p>

…

"Bye guys!" We said as we left to go home.  
>TJ now having his driver licence took his car to school. Of course he also took me since we do live next door.<p>

I flopped on TJ's bed with my art pad in hand and a pencil in the other.

"What you drawing?" TJ asked.

"Stuff." I said not knowing what I'm drawing either.

TJ looked over my shoulder. "What's that?" He asked with a face like, what the hell!  
>"I dunno, I'm just drawing something. I don't know what it is but I feel...my heart just wants me to draw this." I said.<p>

I let my heart guide my hand instead of my head. My heart fluttered as I drew, but why.

"Okay..." TJ said thinking I've totally lost it.

I grab a pillow and chuck it at him.

His Mom was away over at my house while his Dad was still at work.

I threw the art pad down as I felt a bit bored. I got up and stood facing TJ.

His once green eyes stared into my dark eyes. I sighed, completely dazed. So gorgeous. He leaned over and out lips touched.  
>I didn't pull away. We then inserted the tongue. I still didn't pull away. It whirled round and round making a whirl pool. It was so intense and passionate. It just turned my own wanting more.<p>

TJ wrapped his strong arms round my waist making my heart thump harder. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>We kept kissing as it last for what seemed like forever.<p>

We parted taking a gasp. I went back and lay on the bed as TJ came forward on top of me. We continued our kiss and kept it going.

I grabbed his red hat and threw it off.

TJ removed his hands from my waist and unzipped my jeans and started to pull them down.

What was I doing? Did I want to get pregnant?  
>I broke from TJ's lips as he took my jeans off while he kissed my naked collarbone.<p>

"TJ!" I panted as it felt so good but was so wrong. "Stop!"  
>He kept going.<p>

Spinelli! Stop this!

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him, till his eyes faced mine. "Stop, TJ!"

TJ panted and rubbed his head and rolled on the bed beside me.

We both panted catching our breath.

"I'm. Sorry." TJ managed to say, gasping in between words.  
>"No, I am. I'm such a chicken." I said shamefully. If this ever got out, I'd be known as the chicken girl or something like that.<br>"No, you're not ready, I shouldn't have pushed you."  
>I shook my head. "You didn't push me. I wanted too but...like you said, I'm not ready."<br>We panted some more.

I caught my breath and pulled up my jeans, zipping them while TJ fixed his red cap.

"TJ!" I said turning to him.

He looked up at me.  
>"I..." Come on! I have to do it after what just happened. "I love you. I've always had, even as Ashley." I smiled flushed.<p>

"I love you too, even as Ashley. There was something about her that I liked. I guess it proves it's a Spinelli charm." TJ chuckled.  
>I chuckled too.<p>

There was an awkward silence.

I ran over to get my art stuff. I opened the door and stepped out when,

"Spinelli, wait!"

I turned to TJ.  
>"em...graduation party, be my date?" TJ asked, flustered round the face.<p>

I smiled.

"Sure." I was about to close the door when I ran over to TJ and gave him a peck on the lips before running out again.

I guess we're dating now. A bit too late but I guess it's better late than sorry.

When I got home I couldn't help but start jumping and dancing around the room and on my bed.

Me and TJ! TJ and I!

It seemed perfect!


	20. Chapter 20: Final:I will always love you

_Spinelli's POV_

"I don't believe it!" I said in disbelief. "He actually asked you out!"

"Yeah...so...would you come dress shopping with me?" Gretchen asked on the other side of the phone.

Vince had asked Gretchen to the graduation dance.

"Sure. I need one too." I smiled remembering TJ asking me out.

"Okay so what about you and TJ?" She asked excitedly on the phone. I blushed.  
>"Yeah, he's taking me." I heard her celebrate on the phone. "Wait!" I yelled at her. "Have you been making evil plans to ruin me this time?" I asked as a joke as well as warning.<p>

"No! Never! I've already learned my lesson last time. And I'm sorry!" I heard Gretchen whine to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well bye." I smiled and hung up.

* * *

><p>"What about this one!" Gretchen said pointing to nearly every dress in the shop.<p>

"Whatever suits you." I said not much into it.

"I want this one!" She said excitedly grabbing a blue dress. It was light blue and was very floaty that went to her knees with a pink ribbon round the waist and white flower on the pink ribbon at the side. I smiled.  
>"Yeah, that one suit you." I smiled.<p>

"Okay, what are you wearing?" Gretchen asked.

I didn't really think about it. Dresses wheren't my thing.

"How but this, one, or this one, or this one or this one!" Gretchen shouted excitedly grabbing all the dresses and making me wear them.

I was in pink, blue, purple, yellow, green, white. I turned them all down.

"Well I think you suit the blue too." Gretchen smiled. "And the white."  
>I rolled my eyes and looked away from the dresses. That's when i saw it. The perfect dress.<p>

"Gretch, I want that one!" I yelled running over to it. It was a tight red one that flared out a bit at the bottom and had a slit up the leg. It was strapless and black frills were at the bottom and top.

"That looks perfect for you!" Gretchen smiled.

* * *

><p>Graduation. The day we all hated. Well, at least I did. I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave my friends.<p>

But I dealed with it. It was a horrible morning. It was bright and sunny, why couldn't it be like this on my birthday!

Well anyway. We were all in the hall with our parents at the back as usual. We waited for our names to be called out before we went up to collect them.

"Ashley Jones!" They shouted. I got a nodge on the shoulder by TJ and friends.  
>Oh yeah, my name is no longer Ashley Spinelli. I sighed and walked up grabbing my scroll.<p>

At the end we all walked up in groups and threw our hats up.

Finally, school was over and college was close by. I sighed. I don't know if that's good news or bad news.

I went to find my parents at the end.  
>"Ashley!" They smiled. "Congratulations!"<br>"Thanks." I said a little embarrassed. I'm just an awkward person.

I went to find TJ. I found him with Mrs. Detweiler.

_TJ's POV_

"Congratulations, son!" My Dadsaid ruffling my hair.

"My boy," My mother cried before fixing my hair my Dad wrecked.

"Congrats, lil' bro." Becky smiled cool and calm.

"Yeah thanks guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"TJ!" I heard someone yell. I saw Spinelli running over.

"Spinelli!" I smiled. Finally, rescue me from my family.  
>"Hello Spinelli." My mom smiled.<p>

"Hey Mrs. Detweiler." Spinelli said formly.  
>"Congratulations." My family said.<br>"Thanks." She mumbled a little red.  
>"TJ!" I turned to see the gang running. Followed by their and Spinelli's parents.<p>

"Congratulations everyone!" The families all said.  
>We all said thank-you million of times.<p>

"Let's get a picture!" The parents smiled.  
>We all huddle together. Mikey and Gus at the back with Gretchen at the end and Vince on the other. Then in front me and TJ. We all huddled in close.<p>

Once the pictures were done we turned to see Principal Prickly there with Miss Finster and Miss Grotke there with them.  
>"Congratulations children." Miss Grotke smiled.<p>

"Thanks, Miss." I said on behalf of everyone else.

"Use all have grown and changed." She smiled. "Out of the boys, Gus, you've changed the most and girls I'd have to say Spinelli has changed."  
>Spinelli blushed.<p>

"Congratulations kiddo." Miss Finster said to Spinelli.

"Thanks!" Spinelli smiled. We all knew that under all the pranks we pulled on her, Spinelli looked up to her and was the only family from her old life she knew.

"Good luck, you all have to be responsable now!" Principal Prickly ordered. We all rolled our eyes. I pulled Spinelli closer to me before the teachers turned away. Principal smirked at me and I smirked back at him.

* * *

><p><em>Spinelli's POV<em>

The door knocked and my Dad let TJ in. He didn't wear his red cap and had his hair combed. He wore a black suit with a red tie.

"Ashley, are you almost finished?" My mom shouted.

At that point I came to the top of the staircase and everyone gasped. Mom then suddenly remembered to take pictures while I started walking down the stairs.

I had the dress on with black high heels sandals which helped with my height. I had my hair down and in curls framing my face. I also wore mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick.

TJ gulped. He gave my a red rose which I put close to my face and smelled it. It was as red as my lipstick and I stared into TJ's blue eyes.

"You better look after her now." said my Dad.

"Will do." TJ smiled. I linked arms with him and he drove us to the school.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.  
>"You look rather dashing." I played.<p>

We both lend over and kissed passionately.

Suddenly there was a knock making us jump and break up. We looked outside my window to find the gang laughing staring at us. We both went red and got out of the car.

In the hall the only people there were the graduators. No one older or younger.

We all enjoyed ourselves. Spending our time with our friends we'll be leaving. Gretchen was with all the nerds, Vince with all the sports guys, Gus with all the flirters and womanizers, Mikey stuffing his face with Kurst and me, I was with TJ. I didn't have anyother friends. The slow dance came on and TJ took me outside where no one was and we went to the white gazebo which was lit up and we started to dance.

"What will we do when we split up?" I whispered.

"We stay in contact." He whispered back.

"But I will never see you again! What will I do?" I asked panicked.

TJ stopped and silently kissed my forehead.

"What ever happens, just remember, I'll love you forever." He whispered so romantically.

We then carried on dancing slowly. I wish this could last forever...

**_The End_**

**Sequel called, **

**~You Make Me Want to Live~**


End file.
